


The Bodyguard

by hecklin11



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Armie, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Model Timmy, Rating May Change, Romance, Spoiled Timmy, Timmy is a meanie here but he'll get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: Timmy is a famous supermodel and Armie is his new bodyguard. They said some love stories started awful at the beginning. And some said that the right one doesn't always start out great. This is their love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the picture of Timmy when he arrived in Toronto. He looked really sassy in that pink hoodie. In my head, he looked like a supermodel. 
> 
> This is crazy AU, don't like it, don't read it. We'll all be happy :)
> 
> ** PLEASE DO NOT POST THIS IN GOODREADS. THANK YOU! **

“Timothée Chalamet?" Niki asked as he wandered inside the living room. He was only in his boxers and Armie was already used to his best friend’s state of undress in the morning. They had been roommates since they graduated college.

Armie raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn’t told Niki yet about the new job.

“I overheard you talking to Mike,” Niki continued, talking about his conversation yesterday with their lawyer friend Mike. “Our new job is him right?”

Armie nodded.

“Are you sure?” Niki asked as he flopped down on the sofa next to Armie. “I heard he’s a diva.”

Armie snorted. “Being famous doesn’t mean he’s a diva.”

Niki shrugged. “Well, I heard stories. And he is like Instagram famous or something ever since that Victoria’s Secret fashion show.”

Armie frowned at Niki. Sometimes, he really didn’t get Niki’s obsession with Instagram.

“Holy shit you haven’t heard about it?” Niki said out loud then laughed loudly. Armie watched as Niki took out his phone and scrolled through it. “Here,” he said, shoving the phone at him.

Armie swallowed hard as he looked at the picture. “Was he wearing women’s lingerie?”

Niki nodded enthusiastically. “He broke the internet or something when he did that. I mean, he is pretty known as this angelic androgynous model but to pull something like that was really brave.”

Honestly, Armie really didn’t know how to handle that information.

* * *

 

“I’m really happy you accepted our offer Mr. Hammer,” Marc Chalamet said as he shook his hand. Armie was currently inside Marc Chalamet’s fancy office in one of New York’s high rise buildings. “We have been looking for a replacement bodyguard for weeks now.”

Armie smiled. “The offer was really generous. I almost didn’t believe it.”

Marc cleared his throat. “Well my son could be handful sometimes,” he said matter-of-factly.

“So that was the reason why he was going through bodyguards after bodyguards?”

“You did your homework,” Marc said, sounding really impressed. “He’s a bit spoiled but he’s a good kid.”

Armie smiled again. “I think my team can manage.”

“You are four in your team correct?” Marc asked as he scanned a sheet of paper. “Oh yes. Do you think that’s enough? Timmy has gotten quite famous these days and fans tend to hoard on him when he’s outside.”

Armie nodded. “We have some experiences with famous people. I believe we can manage.”

Marc smiled. “Welcome to Team Chalamet then.”

* * *

 

“Ten million Instagram followers,” Chad said from the backseat of Armie’s Jeep. “That’s enough to bloat someone’s ego. Are we really sure about this?”

“Chad, shut up,” Alicia piped in. “Armie has already signed the contract. Unless you have two hundred seventy-five grand to buy out the contract, we don’t have to do this.”

“Just imagine this,” Niki said from the front passenger’s seat. “Every time he has to go overseas to some fancy shoot or something, we can go. I’ve always wanted to go the Bali.” He sighed dreamily.

“Guys, let’s not jump to conclusions,” Armie said as he slowed to a stop light. They were now on their way to Upper East Side where the Chalamets lived. “Maybe he is not really the person the media said him to be.”

“He grew up with money,” Chad said grumpily. “I don’t trust people who grew up with money.”

“Not everyone is your ex Chad,” Alicia said. Armie saw her rolling her eyes from the rear-view mirror.

“At twenty-two, he’s already rolling with so much money he couldn’t handle,” Chad continued, ignoring Alicia. “I have a bad feeling about this guys.”

Armie laughed. “Chad, you think too much.”

“Well, I reserved the right to say I told you so,” Chad said flatly.

“Really Chad, resorting to childish things now?” Alicia asked incredulously,

“Chad, just think about Bali,” Niki added helpfully.

Armie rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

“Are you the Uber driver?”

Armie frowned at the question then he suddenly realized who had opened the door. It was the famous Timothée Chalamet and he really looked like a supermodel. He was wearing a pink hoodie over black skinny jeans and boots. And was he wearing sunglasses inside the house?

“No I’m-“

He was cut off when a blond girl came into view shrieking Timmy.

“If your mom finds out that you’re sneaking out again, she’s going to kill me for not stopping you then she’s going to kill you,” she said as soon as she approached them.

“I just wanna see Brendan,” Timothée pouted. “Aren’t you going to support my love life? I’m your best friend and you’re supposed to be my wingman.”

“You can’t go out until they find you a bodyguard,” the blonde said.

“But the Uber driver is already here!” Timothée exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m actually not the Uber driver,” Armie finally said and the blonde’s eyes went wide as she pulled Timothée towards her.

Timothée took off his sunglasses and squinted at him. And wow, the magazines and tabloids had perfectly described him. He really looked ethereal. Niki had described him as cherubic even. Well, until he opened his mouth.

“Are you the new hired help then?”

Armie snorted. “I’m actually the new bodyguard and you shouldn’t be opening the door without checking first.”

“Whatever,” he said in disdain. “If you don’t notice, we’re in a gated community but of course you wouldn’t know that. You look like you live in a small apartment. I smelled mothballs.”

Wow, not even a few minutes and he was starting to think that Chad was probably right.

“Nice to meet you Timothée,” Armie said through gritted teeth.

“Call me Timmy, your pronunciation is awful,” he said as he ran his hand through his short curls. “And she’s Saoirse. Of course, you can’t also pronounce that.”

Armie laughed awkwardly. “My name is-“

“Armand Hammer,” Timmy said, cutting him off. “Dad told me about you and what kind of name is that?”

Armie really wanted to punch something right now but he contained himself. “Just call me Armie.”

Timmy pouted then shook his head. “No, Armand is fine,” he said sweetly as he wore his sunglasses again.

Armie smiled tightly. He never wanted to strangle someone in his life until now.

 

To be continued..  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for the kudos and wonderful comments! You are all awesome!  
> Kindly forgive my mistakes, this is unbetaed.

“Okay so you are Chuck, Amanda and Niki,” Timmy said as he pointed at Chad, Alicia and Niki. Armie was actually impressed that he remembered Niki’s name. It was probably because Niki had gushed about Timmy’s latest Instagram post for at least ten minutes. “Did I get it all correctly?” he asked sweetly.

“It’s actually Chad and Alicia,” Armie corrected calmly then he looked at Chad meaningfully, mentally telling him to not say anything because the latter was now looking murderous.

Timmy just rolled his eyes and Armie was starting to wonder why someone who looked angelic, Niki’s words not his, could be this bratty.

“I don’t get why there are so many people,” Timmy said in a confused tone. "I'm not Lady Gaga!"

Armie sighed deeply before answering.

“They’re called backups,” he explained patiently. “I’m your primary and I can’t be at two places at once. That’s what they’re here for.”

“Whatever,” Timmy said in a bored tone and Armie wanted to cheerfully strangle him. “Anyway, so does it mean that you are always with me every time?”

Armie nodded.  _Unfortunately._

Timmy beamed at him, smiling widely. “Okay, I want to make Brendan jealous.”

Armie frowned. He was lost to be honest. And who was Brendan? He needed to add that on the security detail.

“Of course you have nothing on him," Timmy continued as he looked at him from head to toe. "Well you’re taller but he’s hotter but you’ll do."

Chad snorted loudly and Timmy glared at him.

Armie was now definitely confused.

“He wants you to be his pretend boyfriend,” Alicia said helpfully. She was red in the face and Armie knew she was controlling herself not to laugh.

Armie laughed awkwardly and shook his head. “Uh no. Not gonna happen. I’m not going to partake on some child’s play.”

Timmy squinted at him and crossed his arms on his chest. “You’re fired then.”

Armie tried not laugh but Timmy trying to look threatening while wearing a pink hoodie was laughable in his books. He hid his laugh with a fake cough.

“Technically, you can’t fire me. Only your dad can.” Wow. Marc wasn’t joking when had told him during their meeting that Timmy might fire them on their first day.

“Ugh! I only want this one thing and you don’t want to help. You’re all so mean to me!” Timmy exclaimed as he put his sunglasses on and turned around dramatically to leave.

“I’m sure Brendan will like you. You don’t have to make him jealous,” Armie called out gently. He really didn’t want to piss Timmy on their first day.

Timmy whipped around and slid his glasses towards the bridge of his nose as he looked at Armie. 

"I didn't say he will not like me," Timmy said flatly, rolling his eyes. “What’s not to like?” And with that, he turned around and walked away from them.

“Wow,” Chad said as soon as Timmy was out of earshot. “Just wow.”

“Uhm I’m sure we’ll grow to like him,” Armie said but he somehow had a hard time believing himself.

“It’s Paris Fashion Week two weeks from now, do you think he’ll go?” Niki asked, completely oblivious to their upcoming predicament.

Alicia laughed. “I guess we really have to work hard for that two hundred seventy five grand.”

Armie was now wondering if he had made the right decision when he accepted the job.

* * *

 

“Next time, Niki is on coffee duty,” Chad said grumpily as he dumped a huge bag of Starbucks in front Armie. He had complained earlier why he had to wake up early for some damn pretentious coffee. It was early Saturday morning and they wouldn’t be accompanying Timmy until Monday’s Vogue photo shoot. They had two free days to rest and to strategize.

“I’m going back to sleep. Leave me some bagels,” Chad said around a yawn as he left the kitchen.

Armie watched as Chad disappeared from view then proceeded to check the contents of the bag. He pulled out the one for Timmy and read the label.

_Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No whip_

“Is this a fucking grocery list?” Armie asked himself as he took out his coffee. Black with dash of milk and sugar which was how a coffee should be. He carefully carried the coffees and walked towards the pool area which was located at the other side of the mansion. Saoirse had told him that Timmy’s weekend routine included waking up early on a Saturday to swim laps and sunbathe.

As soon as Armie reached the pool area, he breathed deeply first before walking towards Timmy who was currently lying down on a lounge chair. Armie almost choked his tongue when he saw that Timmy was only wearing tiny red swimming briefs.

“You’re blocking my sun Arnold,” Timmy said in a flat tone as soon as he felt Armie's presence.

Armie snorted. “I know you know my name, stop pretending.”

“Whatever, you’re still ruining my tan,” Timmy said stubbornly as he raised his sunglasses and perched it on top of his head. “What are you even doing here? Aren’t you supposed to mow the lawn or whatever?”

Armie laughed. “Mowing the lawn is not part of my job description.”

Timmy just rolled his eyes at him.

“Here,” Armie said, offering the questionable expensive coffee. He waved it in front of Timmy’s face.

Timmy looked up at him and scowled but took the drink nevertheless. Armie watched as the brat read the label.

“Did I get it right?” Armie asked.

Timmy just shrugged and took a sip. He then closed his eyes as he savoured the taste of the coffee. From what Armie could see, Timmy looked blissful and borderline erotic.

“Should I leave you and the coffee alone?” Armie joked. He was feeling hot around the collar and he didn’t know why. It was probably because of the sun beating down his nape.

“Shut up, this is a ritual,” Timmy said, eyes still closed as he took another sip.

Armie smiled, Saoirse was right. The way to Timmy’s good graces was the right coffee order. He wanted to make up to Timmy for what happened yesterday. He really didn’t want Timmy to think that they were not the right team to work with.

“Okay, what do you want Sasquatch?” Timmy asked after a few minutes.

 _Sasquatch, that was a new one,_ Armie thought. Well, he’d been called worse.

“Just want to apologize about yesterday,” he said as he watched Timmy put on a white silk robe.

“Yeah, you were all so mean to me yesterday,” Timmy said dramatically as he started walking towards the patio. Armie followed suit.

“I just don’t want to start at the wrong foot,” Armie said as he continued to follow Timmy all the way inside the mansion towards the dining area. He was surprised to see that food were already on the table.

Timmy sat at the head of the table and motioned for Armie to sit down on his left.

“This is amazing,” Armie said in awe. “I didn’t even see your staff prepare this.”

Timmy smiled. “Yeah, they’re like house elves,” he said brightly as he spread Nutella on a toast.

House elves? Why the hell Timmy was talking about house elves?

Timmy might have seen the confusion on his face because he laughed loudly. “Don’t tell me you haven’t read Harry Potter?”

“You read books?” Armie asked before he could stop himself. He had already portrayed Timmy as an airhead in his brain.

Timmy rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, I’m not just a pretty face.”

“Of course you’re not,” Niki said. Armie didn’t even hear him coming.

“Nicholas,” Timmy greeted cheerfully. And wow, Niki was already in Timmy’s good graces. “So what do you think of my costume for tonight? Isn’t it a bright idea?”

Costume for tonight? He quickly racked his brain for Timmy’s schedule. He knew that there weren’t any events until Monday.

“What are you talking about?” What costume?” Armie asked, suddenly feeling panicked. Timmy couldn’t deviate from his schedule because that meant planning yet another security detail and he couldn’t do it in such a short notice. There was a lot of things to consider.

“Oh, Heidi Klum has a housewarming party tonight for her new house in Manhattan,” Timmy answered matter-of-factly. “Saoirse forgot to tell me until yesterday.”

“No, you can’t go,” Armie said seriously. “We can’t make a security plan in such a short notice.” He glared hard at Niki for not telling him about the party. Niki just gave him a sheepish look in return.

Timmy laughed. “You’re cute when you think you can tell me what to do.”

Armie breathed deeply. “I’m serious Timmy.”

Timmy squinted his eyes at him then stood up from the table. “I’m going tonight, you can’t stop me.” And with that, he walked away from them while screaming Saoirse’s name.

Armie pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. He turned to Niki and scowled at him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this,” Armie said through gritted teeth. “You know very well that parties are security risks.”

“I’m sorry Armz, I just found out last night when he showed me his costume,” Niki said apologetically. “I was about to tell you but it slipped my mind.”

“What’s his costume?” Armie asked out of curiosity.

“He’s going to be Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie version,” Niki answered.

Okay, he really needed to start with that security detail for tonight because Timmy in that costume was definitely a big security threat.

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. You have no idea what it means to me :)  
> Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> A bit of warning for slut-shaming and non-con words I think. Sorry, I'm not good with these warnings.
> 
> This is unbetaed. Sorry if the grammars were all over the place. 
> 
> Also, I have a cover made by anywhere-away-with-you from Tumblr and I couldn't be more grateful to her.

 

It was nothing short of a miracle when Heidi Klum’s security team had given them two hours to scope the place. Armie had a mini panic attack due to the short notice. Planning security detail was one thing he had always taken seriously. He could have very well strangled Niki for forgetting to tell him about the party.

The party which was now happening in full swing at the moment.

“Bro, you should try the shrimps, it’s heavenly,” Niki said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He was holding a plate of shrimps and pasta.

Armie scowled. “You shouldn’t leave your post.”

Niki just rolled his eyes at him. “Relax Armz. This place is secured than the White House. Have you seen Bieber’s security team? They look like they can split me in half with one hand tied behind their backs.”

Well, his best friend wasn’t exaggerating. Justin Bieber had arrived ten minutes after them and he had three beefy guys in tow.

“Just stick to the plan,” Armie said, eyes back on Timmy who was currently having the time of his life at the middle of the ballroom. His Harley Quinn costume was a hit. According to Niki, it garnered five hundred thousand likes in less than ten minutes after Timmy posted a picture of himself in costume on Instagram.

In all honesty, Timmy did look great. Although the Daddy’s Lil Monster shirt was too revealing because it was cut midriff and the booty shorts revealed too much, Timmy still pulled it off without looking like a skunk, Chad’s word not his.

“Enjoy the party Armz,” Niki said with a mouthful of shrimp. “You’ll probably take home someone tonight.”

Armie rolled his eyes this time. “For fuck’s sake Niki, just go back to your post.”

Niki flipped him off before walking back to his assigned post. As soon as Niki was out of sight, Armie started to relax as he continued to watch Timmy danced with Saoirse. He really looked like he was enjoying himself despite the occasional checking on the crowd. Saoirse had mentioned earlier that the elusive Brendan might be in attendance.

“Hey there sexy.”

Armie looked at the direction of the voice and saw a tall blonde woman wearing a Catwoman costume.

“Timmy’s bodyguard right? I saw you arrived with him and your team. Why does he always get good looking bodyguards?”

Armie just nodded at her and smiled. He really didn’t want any distractions whenever he was working.

“I’m Claire by the way,” she continued, extending a slender hand. Just as Armie was about to take it, another hand came into view and slapped Claire’s hand away.

It was Timmy and he was scowling deeply at Claire’s direction then he shifted his gaze at Armie.

“Don’t talk to her Armand, I don’t like her,” Timmy said seriously as he popped a lollipop in his mouth. He was really into the character. From the costume, to the wig, to the makeup and now the lollipop. Armie was starting to feel warm suddenly.

“You’re still a sweetheart,” Claire said in a sugary sweet voice but Armie knew sarcasm when he heard one. “Still can’t get over Milan Fashion Week?”

“Still trying hard to be a model?” Timmy retorted coolly. “Stay away from my bodyguard.”

Claire laughed. “Still a possessive brat, no wonder you can’t keep a boyfriend.”

 _Oh shit,_ Armie thought as he noticed Timmy tightened his grip on his baseball bat which was another part of the costume.

“Okay guys, maybe we should just enjoy the party huh?” Armie said sheepishly as he angled his body between Timmy and Claire just in case a catfight ensued.

Claire just rolled her eyes. “Be careful with Timothée, he’s a bitch.” And with that she sauntered away from them, leaving Armie grabbing Timmy around the waist before he could swing his bat at her.

“Calm down, you don’t want this in TMZ,” Armie whispered as he slowly let go of Timmy. He could still feel Timmy’s warm skin under his hand.

“I swear to God that bitch is trying to ruin my life,” Timmy said dramatically, eyes still trained at Claire’s direction. “Don’t ever speak to her tomorrow.”

Armie frowned. “She’s also in the Vogue shoot?”

Timmy made a gagging noise. “Yeah, unfortunately. She probably slept with one of the editors,” he said in all seriousness then his demeanour suddenly changed to a high school giggly girl. “Oh my god, Brendan is here, bye!”

Armie just shook his head as he watched Timmy half ran half walked towards the ballroom. He could still see him from where he was standing so it was still safe.

“Brendan looks like every jock in a teen movie. How cliché can you get?” Armie heard Chad said through his earpiece. Chad was stationed at the other end of the ballroom along with Alicia. From there, they had prime view of the whole ballroom and the exit.

“Maybe that’s his type,” Armie replied, eyes still on Timmy who was now currently dancing with Brendan.

“Tall, blonde, looks like he stepped out of a GQ mag, what’s not to like?” Alicia chimed in.

“You just described Armie,” Niki butted in with a chuckle.

“Shut up Niki,” Armie said as he watched Timmy wrapped an arm around Brendan’s neck while Brendan slid his hand on Timmy’s waist down to his butt. He suddenly wanted to punch something at the sight. He quickly shook his head at the thought and breathed deeply. “Bathroom break, keep an eye on him.” A series of yeses filled his earpiece as he walked towards the restroom.

For reasons he couldn’t fathom, he suddenly felt the need to cool down.

* * *

 

“What the fuck? Are you fucking serious right now?” Armie said, adjusting his earpiece as he quickly navigated through the throng of bodies on the dance floor. “I just took a break for five freaking minutes and you all manage to lose him?”

“Calm down Armz, the house isn’t too big, we’ll find him,” Niki said and even with the static, he sounded nervous.

Armie muttered another curse as he scanned the ballroom. There was no sight of Timmy. He really hated when things like this happened.

“Chad, you guard the gates,” Armie commanded as he successfully extracted himself from the crowd on the dance floor. “Alicia, you and Niki check all the rooms.”

As for him, he would check the ground perimeter. He was positive Timmy was just out there somewhere.

* * *

 

After ten minutes, Armie finally spotted Timmy in the gazebo located at the back of the mansion. He was with Brendan and from the looks of it, they were having some kind of argument. They hadn’t noticed him yet.

Armie was about to shout Timmy’s name when Brendan’s loud voice interrupted him.

“C’mon Tea, don’t be such a prude.”

Armie watched as Timmy scowled deeply at Brendan, arms crossed over his chest.

“You haven’t even asked me out yet,” Timmy said flatly as he stepped backward, “but you want to fuck me? That doesn’t work that way.”

Brendan snorted as he stepped towards Timmy. “You wouldn’t wear that slutty costume if you don’t want to be fucked. It was like an open invitation. C’mon, we can do it here. You don’t have to take off those shorts, I can just slide them aside to reveal that pretty pink –“

“Hold that thought Romeo,” Armie growled. It was taking all his patience not to sucker punch the living daylights out of the sleazebag.

Timmy looked at him and Armie could tell that he looked relieve. Timmy now had his arms around his body, covering himself as much as possible and Armie saw red. Timmy was very proud of his costume and just those words from the douchebag were enough to make him feel insecure.

Brendan turned to face him. “And who the fuck are you?”

“I’m his bodyguard.”

Brendan snorted as he walked towards Armie’s direction. “And am I supposed to be scared.”

Armie raised his eyebrows incredulously. “You’re supposed to respect his wishes and not be rude about it.”

“Did you see his costume? He’s practically begging for it.” Brendan said matter-of-factly. They were now a few inches way from each other and Armie was just seconds away from punching the pretty boy right on his smug face.

Armie breathed deeply to calm himself. “Just walk away Brendan.”

Brendan snorted again. “Do I look like I follow orders?”

Armie clenched his teeth hard. He was usually calm at situations like this but something primal in him seemed to awaken.

“I’ll leave but I’m taking that sweet ass with me,” Brendan continued with a smirk.

Armie’s scowl deepened. His hands were now itching for a fight, consequences be damned.

“Just walk away Brendan,” he repeated, eyes locked on the asshole.

“What if I won’t?”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Armie asked through gritted teeth.

Brendan just laughed at his face then without warning, swung his right fist towards Armie’s direction. Timmy shrieked in warning but Armie just casually ducked from it, Brendan’s fist missing him by a foot. Brendan swung again, this time with his left fist but Armie just stepped aside. This pretty boy was so predictable.

“Do you want to continue this or do you want to just embarrass yourself further?”

Brendan swallowed hard, clenching his jaw and Armie could feel Brendan’s anger and embarrassment at the same time.

“This is not yet over asshat,” Brendan spat out, pointing a finger at him. Armie just shrugged as he watched Brendan walked away, muttering a string of curses as he walked.

“Hey you okay?” Armie asked as soon as he was in front of Timmy.

Timmy nodded, arms still wrapped around his body. Armie sighed deeply as he took off his leather jacket and offered it to Timmy. Thankfully, Timmy took it without his usual bitchy remarks.

Armie watched as Timmy wore the jacket. It was two sizes bigger than him and it went past his thighs. Something stirred inside his stomach at the sight but he just ignored it. He filed it away to the corner of his brain for further perusal later.

“I wanna go home Armand,” Timmy said in a low tone and Armie started to feel anger again on Brendan.

“C’mon, let’s go home.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay now?” Armie asked. They were now back at the Chalamet mansion. The ride was awfully quiet. Usually, there was a banter between Chad and Timmy but the latter just kept to himself the whole drive.

Timmy nodded. “You don’t have to walk me here in my room you know?” he said with an eye roll. “I’m fine now.”

“Just doing my job,” Armie said with a shrug.

Timmy rolled his eyes again at him and Armie felt relieved. At least the brat was now starting to become himself again.

Armie watched as Timmy took off the jacket. Armie suddenly felt a feeling of lost. He would have filed it away again for further perusal until Timmy opened his mouth again.

“I can’t believe you made me wear cheap leather,” Timmy said as he tossed him back the jacket. There was a hint of playfulness in his tone but Armie’s ears could be playing tricks on him.

Armie just chuckled as Timmy opened his bedroom door and stepped inside and that was his cue to leave. Before he was entirely away from the brat’s room, he heard Timmy calling him again. Maybe he forgot to say thank you.

“Yeah?” Armie said as he turned around.

“I think I need anti-histamine, I’m starting to get itchy,” Timmy said in all seriousness. “I’m allergic to cheap leather.”

Armie looked at him incredulously. He got to be kidding right? He had saved him from that douchebag and he was being treated like this? He shook his head in disbelief and when he was about to turn around, he saw a tiny smirk playing on Timmy’s red lips. Timmy was just clearly teasing him. He laughed to himself.

“Go to sleep Timmy, you need your beauty rest for tomorrow,” Armie said, feeling a bit awkward. Timmy was still in his Harley Quinn costume and he suddenly couldn’t concentrate.

“You know I don’t need it,” Timmy said matter-of-factly. Armie just chuckled. “Anyway, thanks for tonight. Good night Armie.”

Timmy’s voice was so sweet when he said his name and all Armie could do was nod. He just stood there like an idiot until Timmy disappeared inside his bedroom.

He was smiling like a loony as he walked to their quarters until Chad’s voice suddenly appeared inside his head.

_“Rule number one in the bodyguard handbook, do not fall in love with a client.”_

_“Rule number two, in case you found yourself falling in love, go back to rule number one.”_

Fuck. He shook his head as if to erase the thought. He couldn’t be.

Right?

 

**Tbc**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. And thank you for all your support! It means the world to me.
> 
> Pasts are in italics.
> 
> Alexsweetpie from Tumblr also made a wonderful manip for chapter 3. I'm so thankful for her for doing this.

[Here's](https://alexsweetpie.tumblr.com/post/179584828699/i-couldnt-resist-timmy-as-harley-quinn) that wonderful manip. Now on to the new chapter. :D

* * *

 

“Oh my God, what are you doing here?”

Armie stopped mid-bite on his roast beef sandwich and stared open-mouthed at Timmy who was currently standing at the kitchen’s doorway. Timmy was wearing a silk robe which barely covered his thighs (not that he was looking) and he also had a green gunk on his face.

“Uh, eating?” Armie said, more of a question than anything. Well he was caught by surprise. He wasn’t really expecting that his late night craving would include running into Timmy or Timmy running into him.

“At two in the morning?” Timmy asked suspiciously as he walked to the fridge and took out his carton of chocolate soy milk. Saoirse was very specific that they were not allowed to touch Timmy’s chocolate soy milk.

“I didn’t eat at the party so –“

“Ugh! Don’t remind me of that party!” Timmy exclaimed as he walked to the cabinet to get a glass. “I need to get in touch with my spirit guide to erase that from my memory.”

Armie frowned. Spirit guide? “Your what?”

Timmy rolled his eyes at him. “Why are you not listening to me? My God, Armand!”

Armie swallowed his sandwich before replying. “I mean I heard you the first time, spirit guide? You believe in those things?”

Timmy put his hands on either side of his hips and gave him an unimpressed look. He would look intimidating if not for the green gunk on his face. Armie stifled a laugh.

“My yoga instructor introduced my spirit guide to me last time and that’s the reason why I pursued Brendan in the first place because it told me to go for things that will make me happy,” he said as he poured his precious chocolate soy milk in a tall glass. “But look at what happened. He just wanted my body and not the true me!” he added a bit dramatically.

“Maybe your spirit guide didn’t mean that that happiness is Brendan?” Armie offered gently. He really didn’t want to piss Timmy at two in the morning.

Timmy slowly put down his glass and squinted at Armie. “You are so negative and I can’t believe you are eating roast beef sandwich at two in the morning!”

Armie smiled and just shook his head. Trying to reason out with Timmy was like talking to a brick wall. He knew that being the spoiled child that he was, Timmy was used to getting things his way and tying to argue with him would just make no sense at this point.

“You want some?” Armie asked, pushing his plate towards Timmy.

Timmy gave him an incredulous look. “Are you kidding? It’s meatless Monday.”

Armie almost choked on his sandwich because of how serious Timmy phrased the words. Was that really a thing people followed?

“Is that really a thing?” Armie asked as he watched Timmy sipped his chocolate soy milk using his metal straw. He had overheard from Saoirse that Timmy was currently into saving the environment. Apparently, the brat had some kind of a phase every month. Last month, Timmy was into succulents but after one of them died after three days, he had given up on it. Then two months ago, Timmy had decided to learn to speak Japanese but gave up on it when he learned that Hello Kitty was not a cat. Armie almost died laughing when he heard that.

And this month, it was saving the environment after he had watched a video of a sea turtle tangled in a plastic bag. Armie now wondered how long this current thing would last.

Timmy rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t eat meat on a Monday, it’s a household rule.”

Armie frowned. Was Timmy just pulling his leg? “You’re kidding right?”

Timmy huffed. “Why are you not taking me seriously?” he asked dramatically and Armie was starting to get used to it by now. “Ugh, I don’t even know why we are talking about meatless Monday anyway. I hate your roast beef sandwich!” And with that, Timmy banged his empty glass on the kitchen counter and left without another word.

Armie stared at his half eaten sandwich and wondered what the hell just happened. Conversations with the brat always turned into something weird and laughable. He just shrugged and continued eating his sandwich. He would savour the peace for now because he knew that later would be eventful.

***

Eventful was indeed the right adjective for the day as Armie watched Timmy scolding a staff member for giving him water without Splenda. It wasn’t even nine in the morning and Timmy already managed to make a Vogue staff member cry earlier.

_“You are not supposed to use a comb on my hair, you have to use a brush,” Timmy said slowly to the hairstylist currently fixing his hair. “Aren’t you informed by my assistant?”_

_The hairstylist shook her head and remained silent._

_“Here,” Timmy said, offering his phone to the hairstylist. The latter gave him a quizzical look. Timmy rolled his eyes. “Use my phone to Google the difference between a comb and a hairbrush.”_

_At that point, Armie couldn’t help but laughed. Timmy was so petty._

_“I’ll just go and get a hairbrush, I’m really so-“_

_Timmy put his left index finger on his lips and made a shushing sound. “You have already ruined my hair volume, just go home or whatever.” And with that, he turned his back to the hairstylist who looked like she wanted to strangle Timmy and cry at the same time. The tears won. Armie watched as she stormed out of the dressing room while sniffling loudly._

“Wow,” Chad muttered under his breath, pulling Armie out his reverie. He was standing beside Chad who was currently eating a bagel. They were both standing guard at the other side of the huge dressing room. “He is worse when he is in his element.”

“Last night, someone told me that he’s a bitch,” Armie said as he remembered Claire from last night’s party.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Chad said. “Who likes Splenda in their water?”

“Supermodels,” Timmy said from his chair. “I could hear you Chuck.”

Armie laughed. He was pretty sure that Timmy deliberately called Chad Chuck because the brat knew it always pissed Chad off.

“And you too Armand,” Timmy said with an eyebrow raised. “I’m not a bitch, they are all just a bunch of idiots who can’t follow directions!”

The woman currently doing his make-up cringed a little and Armie hoped that she had more patience than the hairstylist.

“Remind me again why we accepted the job?” Chad whispered.

“Because we have bills to pay and we’re poor,” Armie answered matter-of-factly. The Chalamet gig was their highest pay day so far and despite Timmy somewhat being a difficult client, he was still more than grateful.                

Chad breathed deeply and just shook his head.

“He’ll grow on you,” Armie added.

Chad glared at him. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Ugh!” Timmy suddenly exclaimed from where he was sitting. “You are so dramatic Chuck.”

Armie couldn’t help but laughed out loud. Look who was talking huh?

Suddenly, a knock came on the door and both he and Chad were on alert. Armie slowly opened it and nodded. It was Janet, the Vogue’s stylist he had cleared from security earlier.

“Ready Timmy?” Janet asked as soon as she stepped in. She was followed by a rack of clothes being pushed by one of the interns, also cleared from security. “These are newly designed McQueens.”

Armie watched as Timmy frowned. “I thought I’ll wear Haider today?”

“I think that’s for Paris Fashion Week?” Janet said, more of a statement than a question.

“Why are you asking me? Of course I don’t know!” Timmy said in annoyance as he stood up from his chair. “Anyway, whatever. Let’s just get this over with. I have a coffee date with my sister later.”

Armie’s eyes went wide. Another schedule he was not aware of. “You don’t have a coffee date with your sister, that’s not part of the schedule for the day,” Armie stated as he took out his phone and pulled up Timmy’s schedule. “After this, you have an Argan oil hair treatment.” He read from the file. What the fuck was an Argan oil hair treatment? “Then a massage. The coffee date is for next week.”

“Well, I just decided to do it now because you are all stressing me out!” Timmy said as he sat back on his chair and pulled out his phone. He was now typing furiously, probably sending out a tweet about how everyone was pissing him off at the moment.

He suddenly heard a low static in his earpiece then Niki’s voice floated through. “Bro, it’s way too early in the morning to piss Timmy.” As soon as Niki said the words, his phone vibrated with an incoming message. It was a screenshot of Timmy’s tweet. He was right.

**RealChalamet: What would you do if your bodyguard was pissing you off? :(**

The screen cap also captured a tweet reply saying _“I would let him, your bodyguard is hella hot!”_

And Armie almost choked. That person wasn’t talking about him right? Because there were four of them. They were probably talking about Niki, Chad or Alicia.

His question was answered right away as another message came in from Niki. It was a blurry video of him guiding Timmy out of the party yesterday.

“His fans are now aware of you,” Niki said through the earpiece. “It’s a good thing that you’re hot. His fans could be possessive you know.”

“Shut up Niki,” Armie said as pocketed his phone then he turned to Timmy. “Fine, I’ll squeeze it in.”

Timmy’s face lit up then he smiled widely, showing all his teeth. “You’re so sweet Armand!” he said. “Now go out, I’m changing clothes now.”

Armie gave him a small smile then gestured at Chad so they could step out of the room.

Pissed Timmy was aborted for now.

***

The photo shoot lasted for two hours and Armie had never been bored in his life until now. His eyes had also watered from the bright studio lights and camera flashes. He now had so much respect for people who could stand being photographed under those harsh lights.

He was now currently standing outside Timmy’s dressing room while he waited for him to change then they were off to meet Timmy’s sister whom he had to meet yet. According to Timmy, his sister Pauline had been staying with friends in Manhattan for a school project.

“Armand?” Timmy suddenly called out.

“Yeah?” Armie asked suddenly on alert. The door opened and Timmy’s head poked out.

“Help me untie this bib,” Timmy said as he completely opened the door. He was still wearing one of the clothes from the shoot. Armie followed him inside. He didn’t understand what a bib was until Timmy’s back was on him. He swallowed hard.

Miles of porcelain skin was presented to him. So that was a bib. He had seen the cloth during the photo shoot but Timmy was wearing a coat over it. He never knew that it was a backless piece of clothing with only ribbons to hold it in place.

“What are you waiting for?” Timmy asked in an annoyed tone. “I can’t reach it and Janet must have tied it tightly.

Armie cleared his throat as he stared at Timmy’s porcelain back. Freckles were scattered all over it and Armie suddenly had a vivid vision of him tracing them with his tongue. He shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking that way with a client. It was unprofessional and against all the rules in the bodyguard handbook.

“Armand? Any day now!” Timmy said, pulling him out of his traitorous thoughts.

Armie worked quickly on one of the knots, his hands shaking so badly that he was surprised Timmy couldn’t feel the vibration. The knot untied then he quickly did the other one, careful not to make a contact with Timmy’s skin or he would probably spontaneously combust or something. After a few agonizing minutes, the cloth came off, giving him a full view of Timmy’s back. Armie quickly excused himself and left Timmy to change to his own clothes.

As soon as he was safely out of the dressing room, he breathed deeply then took out his phone.

**To Chad: Remember the girl you introduced to me two weeks ago?**

**From Chad: The coffee barista?**

**To Chad: Yeah, that one. Is she still up for a date?**

**From Chad: Whoa bro! I thought you’re not into dating at the moment? And plus, we have a gig right now. Isn’t it bad timing or something?**

Chad was right, dating wasn’t really an option when they were currently on an assignment but he needed a quick distraction right now.

**To Chad: Just need to decompress.**

**From Chad: Wow, Timmy is really stressing you huh?**

Armie rolled his eyes. You have no idea Chad.

**From Chad: Okay, I’ll set you up.**

**To Chad: Thanks bro.**

Armie pocketed his phone then closed his eyes. Maybe this date would help him focus on their task. Finding Timmy attractive was one thing, doing something about it was another and he couldn’t have that. What they could only have was a professional relationship.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Tbc.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and wonderful comments!  
> New original character introduced to spice things up.  
> Past are in italics.

“Third date huh?”

Armie looked up from the book he was reading and stared at Timmy in confusion.

“What?” he asked, startled by the question. How the hell did Timmy know about his date tonight? And also the fact that he knew that it was his third date.

Timmy rolled his eyes at him and Armie wondered for the nth time how someone who looked so angelic (Timmy was currently wearing an over-sized NYU shirt over a short silk boxers which made him look so soft and comfortable until he opened his mouth with his usual banter) could be so sassy and bratty.

“I overheard Niki talking to Amanda,” Timmy said in nonchalance as he started to file his nails.

“It’s Alicia,” Armie automatically corrected. He knew that Timmy was just playing because surprisingly, he got along with Alicia. He had yet to get along with Chad but Chad said that he wasn’t really missing out the fun of being close to Timmy.

“So she must be special huh?” Timmy asked, trying to sound bored but Armie could hear the curiosity in his tone.

Armie nodded. Ava sure was. She made him forget about his predicament with Timmy and Armie was more than grateful for it. It was better to keep things professional between him and Timmy.

“Sersh invited me to go clubbing tonight,” Timmy said casually. “And I’m going.”

Armie frowned. He knew that Sunday was a sacred day for the brat. It was like a golden rule not to do anything on a Sunday, well except for the Heidi Klum party because according to Timmy, no one could say no to a Heidi Klum party. Other than that, Sunday was for lazing around and eat obscene amount of chocolate cake.

“No you’re not,” Armie said through gritted teeth. He had already told Timmy that he always had to give the team a heads up if he had something coming up so that they could prepare a security plan. “You know I have to plan security details for that.”

Timmy crossed his arms on his chest, the standard “I’m starting to get pissed” stance. “Then do it now. It’s only three in the afternoon. We’re not clubbing until ten.”

“It’s Sunday today, it’s your rest day right?” Armie asked.

Timmy squinted at him. “You just don’t want to do it because you have a date tonight.”

Well obviously but of course Armie didn’t dare to say that out loud.

“Remind me again who your boss is?” Timmy asked and before Armie could answer, “right, my dad is your boss who I’m gonna call right now,” he added then he took out his phone. “Siri, call dad.”

The line started ringing and Armie quickly grabbed the phone from Timmy which took the latter by surprise. Armie quickly turned it off.

“Fine!” Armie said, trying to hide the frustration in his voice. He breathed deeply and started thinking what he should say to Ava since he couldn’t come tonight.

Timmy smiled widely at him. “You are so sweet Armand,” he said. “I’ll go now and ask Niki to help me conditioned my hair, bye!”

Armie breathed deeply for the second time and just watched helplessly as Timmy walked with some bounce on his steps. The brat was always happy whenever he got his way.

He was now wondering if Timmy did that on purpose just to spite him. Well knowing Timmy, he probably did.

* * *

 

Armie felt a headache coming as he watched Timmy signed some autographs. He just finished clubbing ten minutes ago and was now currently signing autographs for fans who had been waiting outside since he arrived at the exclusive club.

“Are you sure you don’t feel cold?” Armie asked for the third time as Timmy posed for a selfie with a fan.

Timmy shook his head as he continued signing stuffs. The reason why Armie asked if Timmy was cold because he was currently wearing the bib from the shoot. The designer had sent the bib to Timmy as a thank you gift. It wasn’t like the bib didn’t look good on Timmy because it did. The problem was, he was wearing it sans coat the whole night and Armie’s predicament was resurfacing.

Armie couldn’t take one more minute of Timmy’s porcelain back displayed to him invitingly so he took off his jacket and quickly draped it around Timmy.

“You’ll catch a cold, wrap it up,” Armie whispered to Timmy’s left ear and he could swear he felt Timmy shivered. He just chalked it up to the cold.

“I have to go guys,” Timmy said sweetly as he signed one last autograph. Then he blew a kiss to his fans before turning to Armie and whispered “you are such a wet blanket you know.”

“It’s already one in the morning and you have a tree planting later in the afternoon remember?” Armie reminded him as he guided Timmy towards the parking lot.

“Ugh! Who signed me up to do it?” Timmy asked in an annoyed tone as they approached Armie’s jeep. Armie opened the door for him. Alicia was already inside waiting for them. She smiled at Armie as the door opened. Chad and Niki’s ride was Timmy’s Jaguar which was now currently idling beside them. Saoirse was riding with them.

“You did,” Armie answered. He was there when Timmy signed up for the tree planting in Boston. “You’re into saving the environment remember?”

Timmy just threw him the jacket before he climbed inside the jeep while muttering about getting his manicure ruined and how they were all useless for not reminding him. Armie just chuckled as he climbed inside the driver’s seat.

“But you’re coming with me right?” Timmy asked with a pout.

Armie shook his head as he gunned the engine. “Chad, Niki and Alicia are coming with you. You’ll be fine.”

Timmy leaned towards the front. “Whaaat?” he shrieked and Armie winced. “Why?”

“I rescheduled my date and we have a deal about it remember?”

Timmy huffed loudly. “I don’t remember,” he said flatly as he leaned back to his seat and stared at the window.

“You told me earlier that I can reschedule my date,” Armie said patiently as he navigated through the parking lot. “It was during your hair treatment with Niki. I have a witness. So I’m rescheduling it for tomorrow.”

Timmy just sighed loudly and didn’t say anything which was a first. Usually, he had a lot of chosen words whenever he was pissed.

Well they had a deal and Armie had no intention of backing out. Timmy was just being dramatic again.

Right?

* * *

 

The drive to the mansion was awfully quiet and Armie was starting to get worried. Usually, he and Timmy had friendly banters about some certain topic but the brat had just quietly stared through the window.

Armie started to wonder if Timmy was mad at him because he couldn’t come. But what was it to be mad about?

As soon as the jeep was parked inside the garage, Timmy quickly got out and walked towards the mansion’s entrance without saying a word.

“Oh dear Lord, what did you do Armie?” Alicia asked. 

Armie shrugged. He honestly didn’t know what he did to piss Timmy.

“He’s probably jealous,” Alicia said matter-of-factly. “He probably has a crush on you and he hates that you have a date.”

Armie chuckled. Timmy was just being his usual bratty self. Getting pissed when he didn’t get his way. “He’s just probably tired from dancing.”

Alicia just shook her head and laughed but didn’t push any further. She then said goodnight to him before climbing out of the jeep.

Armie drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and continued to wonder why Timmy was pissed.

“Shit,” he muttered as he remembered his conversation with Timmy a week ago.

_“Are you signing up for real?” Armie asked with a laugh as he handed Timmy his iced coffee. Timmy was currently lounging by the pool side with his laptop._

_“Planting trees will save the environment Armand!” he said in annoyed tone as he sipped his precious coffee._

_“Fine, fine,” Armie said as he raised his hands in surrender. “That’s in Boston,” he added as he looked at the laptop._

_“Dad already let me borrow his private jet,” Timmy said casually as he typed on the keyboard. And Armie almost choked on his own coffee. He knew that the Chalamets were rich but not that kind of rich. Chad was going to bust a vein. “I’m going to sign you up and the team.”_

_“Okay,” he said as he sat beside Timmy on the lounge chair. Chad wouldn’t be too happy about it because he had once told them that he wasn’t a nature person. Chad was the only person he knew who didn’t like hikes and swimming at the beach._

_Timmy turned to him and smiled. “You are all so supportive!” he said happily, “well except for Chad. Is he like mad at the world or something because that can’t be healthy!_

_Armie just chuckled in amusement._

Armie breathed deeply as the memory came to him. No wonder Timmy was pissed at him. He quickly took out his phone and sent a message to Ava.

**To Ava: Feel like planting trees in Boston?**

He knew that she was still awake because her shift at the coffee shop just ended. After a few seconds, his phone vibrated.

**From Ava: What? You are kidding right? *laughing emoji***

Armie blew out a breath then dialled Ava’s number. She picked up after a ring.

“Hey, uhm not really kidding,” Armie said with a small laugh. “My boss kinda needs me to be there and I really don’t want to bail out on our date.”

Ava laughed. “Okay wait, you are really serious. When is this?”

“Later this afternoon,” Armie answered then he added quickly, “I really don’t want to cancel on you tonight so I think this could be our third date?”

There was silence on the other line and Armie was starting to think that this might be the end of his blossoming relationship with Ava.

“We’re riding a private jet to Boston so?” Armie asked hesitantly.

Finally, Ava spoke. “Armie Hammer you are weirding me out but I guess it’ll be fun.”

Armie pumped his fist in victory. “Yes thank you! We’ll have fun I promise.”

“I’m counting on that Hammer,” Ava said. “I’ll see you later, goodnight.”

He said goodnight back before ending the call.

One problem solved. A huge one coming up in the morning.

* * *

 

“Who the hell is she?” Timmy asked in disdain as he stepped inside the garage followed by the rest of the team. Armie almost dropped the iced coffee he made Chad buy earlier for Timmy. The brat’s eyes were trained on Ava who was currently standing beside Armie.

Instead of answering, Armie offered the beverage to Timmy who was still staring at Ava. “Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No whip,” he said and he couldn’t believe that he had it memorized just to be on the brat’s good graces. Well it was worth it judging from the small smile Timmy was fighting not to make as he took the proffered coffee.

“Still not answering my question Armand,” Timmy said in annoyed tone as he took a sip. “Who the hell is she? Does she have clearance to be here?” Wow, this was the first time Timmy acknowledged their security clearance.

“Oh yeah, Timmy this is Ava,” Armie introduced. “Ava, this is Timmy and my team, Chad, Niki and Alicia.”

“Hi guys,” Ava greeted, giving them a warm smile and Armie was kind of blown away on how beautiful she was today. He was used to seeing her in dress during their two dates but now, she was dressed down in a blue shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers and her long brown hair in a ponytail. To be honest, he preferred the dressed down look. “So I’m finally meeting the famous Timothée Chalamet.”

Armie winced at her pronunciation and she would surely get an earful from Timmy for pronouncing his name wrong.

“Did you say something funny?” Timmy asked and Armie could hear the sarcasm in his tone. He was obviously referring to the butchering of his name.

Ava laughed awkwardly, looking at Armie with confusion on her face. “What? I didn’t –“

“It’s Timothée Chalamet,” Timmy said slowly and wow, that was the first time Armie heard Timmy said his name in French pronunciation. It was beautiful.

Ava tried to pronounce it again but Timmy cut him off almost immediately.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he said as he put on his sunglasses. “You can go now,” he added then he started walking towards Armie’s jeep.

Armie laughed. “She’s coming with us.”

Timmy stopped walking and turned around, whipped off his sunglasses and squinted at Armie. “I thought she just delivered the coffee? She works at Starbucks right?”

Armie pinched the bridge of his nose as he explained the situation to Timmy.

“I want to keep my promise to you that I’ll go to the tree planting but I don’t want to cancel on her again.”

He then felt Ava touching his arm. “Hey it’s okay if he doesn’t want me to come, we can just reschedule.”

Timmy rolled his eyes at them. “And people said I’m a drama queen,” he said flatly. “She can come but don’t get used to this Armand. I need a heads up if there’s a stranger coming with us.”

Armie was about to say that she wasn’t actually a stranger but Timmy had started to walk away from them. He watched as Timmy walked to the Jaguar instead of the jeep. Timmy usually rode with him and Alicia in the jeep because he was Timmy’s primary.

“Timmy!” Armie called out. “Wrong vehicle.”

Timmy looked over his shoulder. “I don’t want to interrupt your date,” he said in a low tone and Armie might be wrong but Timmy sounded sad.

But why would Timmy sound sad?

 

**Tbc..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for still sticking with me. I love you all!
> 
> Warning: A little sexy times between Armie and Ava but I don't know if I can really call it sexy. You be the judge :D

Armie looked at Timmy and wondered what the hell he did wrong. Timmy had practically ignored him the whole flight and when they had landed, Timmy stuck to Niki’s side until they reached the tree planting location which was at an exclusive country club in East Boston. So much for soaking the nature.

They were currently on a mandatory one hour break at the country club’s dining hall before they resumed planting. He glanced helplessly at Timmy who was happily chatting with Niki and Alicia. Chad had opted to stay at their penthouse room because accordingly, he wasn’t a nature person and it was too hot outside.

“I can’t believe a supermodel like him signed up to do this,” Ava said from behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Well not counting the times he asked if he can plant somewhere not hot.”

Armie chuckled because that was a normal Timmy thing. “Well he has a phase right now.”

“I don’t have a phase,” Timmy said flatly, suddenly standing in front of him. “I don’t appreciate you talking behind my back,” he added in annoyed tone as he adjusted his straw hat.

“So you’re talking to me again?” Armie asked as Timmy walked past him towards the water dispenser. Armie watched as Timmy looked curiously at the dispenser.

“Can you tell Chad to buy me Evian instead? I don’t trust their water,” Timmy said in a serious tone, ignoring his question but at least he was now talking to him.

“Sure,” Armie replied as he took out his phone and sent a quick text to Chad.

**From Chad: Are you shitting me right now? I’m on the fifth episode of The Sinner, ffs.**

He smiled before pocketing his phone. Chad complained a lot but Armie knew he’d still to do the job no matter how mundane it was.

“And I’m taking a nap,” Timmy announced as he took off his straw hat and tossed it to Armie. “Niki will continue for me.”

“The photographers will be at the second half of the tree planting, you sure you don’t want them to take your photos?” Armie asked. One thing Timmy loved was getting photographed because apparently, everyone should be graced by his beauty, those were Timmy’s words, not his.

Timmy squinted at him. “Are you kidding Armand?”

Armie frowned in confusion.

“I’m sweaty and I’m dirty. God forbid they take one photo of me looking less than perfect.”

“But you still look beautiful,” Ava supplied helpfully, smiling at Timmy.

“I didn’t say I’m not,” Timmy replied flippantly then he turned to Armie. “Tell Chad to bring the water to my room.”

Armie breathed deeply. Timmy taking a nap would mean he had to follow him to his room and be on guard. The tree planting was supposed to be his and Ava’s pseudo-date but turned out it wasn’t really a good idea. He looked at Ava apologetically.

Ava nodded in understanding. “Go. I’ll wait here until someone can relieve you.”

Armie smiled tightly. “I’ll make it up to you I promise.” And with that, he turned to Timmy who now had his arms across his chest and tapping his left foot on the marbled floor. The typical impatient stance.

“You’re not gonna be shipped to Iraq or something,” Timmy said sarcastically as he turned to walk towards the dining hall exit.

Armie just shook his head in defeat as he followed the brat.

Dealing with the brat was even more tiring than the tree planting activity. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Armie watched in awe as Timmy shredded a tissue to smithereens. That was his fifth tissue for the night and Armie knew that he was pissed that they were not dining at some five star restaurant. They couldn’t find anything in such a short notice. Every five star restaurants in the vicinity were already fully booked. The nearest they could get was five miles away and that wasn’t really feasible.

They found themselves in one of the local diners which luckily served good food.

“I know this is not a Michael thingy rated restaurant but you should at least enjoy the food,” Chad said in between bites of his bacon cheeseburger.

“It’s Michelin you philistine,” Timmy said with an eye roll as he sipped his chocolate milk shake. Timmy was sitting across from him and he had been avoiding any eye contact with him the whole night.

Definitely pissed.

“Hey Armz, try this,” Ava suddenly said from beside him, offering a spoonful of chocolate pudding. Armie smiled at her and as he was about to take a bite, a loud clang interrupted them.

“Sorry, it slipped,” Timmy said with a huge smile, gesturing at his spoon. “Carry on.”

Armie just shook his head then he heard Alicia laughed. He looked at her meaningfully but she just shrugged her shoulders.

After that, they all ate in silence and when they were done, Timmy announced that he was going to bed early because he could feel bags forming under his eyes.

Well, this time, he wouldn’t let Timmy’s schedule interrupt his date with Ava. He had made plans for tonight with her.

“Ava and I will stay, we still have plans for tonight,” Armie said. He saw something flash on Timmy’s face for a second then his face turned blank quickly.

“Whatever,” Timmy muttered as he stood up. “So what are you guys waiting for?” he added, addressing the rest of the team. He then started to walk away from the table without another word. Niki, Chad and Alicia quickly followed suit.

“Enjoy Boss!” Chad called out before he disappeared from view.

* * *

 

“Wait, what?” Armie said, adjusting his phone on his ear. He tried to concentrate on Chad’s words but the diner was currently bustling with people. He and Ava had decided to stay for a while before going to the plaza.

“We thought it was safe to leave him alone for a while,” Chad said nervously. “I swear Armie, it was just for like ten minutes.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Armie asked in confusion as he signaled at Ava to give him five more minutes.

“Timmy’s gone,” Chad replied.

“WHAT?!” Armie said loudly then he muttered string of expletives. He could practically hear Chad winced from the other line.

“We asked the front desk if they saw Timmy and they said they saw him rode a cab.”

Armie wanted to break things at the information. Boston was an unfamiliar place. Where the hell did Timmy go? He closed his eyes and rubbed his face in frustration. He needed time to think.

“Armie?” he heard Chad said. “We will find him, don’t worry.”

Armie slowly opened his eyes and he was probably already hallucinating because of stress because he was now seeing Timmy currently walking towards him.

“I found him,” Armie said as he disconnected the call, not waiting for Chad’s reply.

Timmy was smiling at him as he approached but Armie was in no mood to return it. As soon as Timmy was close enough, he quickly grabbed the brat by the arm and pulled him towards his and Ava’s booth. He gestured at Timmy to sit down which he miraculously followed.

“What are you doing here?” Armie asked calmly. He was kind of proud of himself for not breaking shit. Timmy would be the death of him. Not to mention the lawsuits coming his way from Timmy’s father if something bad happened.

Timmy bit his lip before answering. “I think I left my phone here,” he answered matter-of-factly.

Armie raised an eyebrow as he gestured at Timmy’s left hand which was clutching his phone.

“I mean my wallet,” Timmy corrected coolly.

Armie breathed deeply. “You had Alicia hold your wallet remember?”

Timmy frowned at him. “I don’t know Armand! I’m not a psychic!”

Armie chewed his bottom lip and counted one to ten. If he knew better, Timmy was trying to ruin his date. He shook his head. Why would Timmy want to ruin his date?

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your date with Anna,” Timmy added as he took a tissue from the holder and started shredding it. Must be a habit of his.

“It’s Ava,” Armie corrected. Timmy messing up people’s name was getting old by now.

Timmy’s mouth formed an ‘o’ but didn’t say anything and just continued shredding the tissue.

Armie then turned to Ava, smiling apologetically. “I’m really sorry about this but let’s take a rain check?”

Ava smiled back and nodded. “We can continue in my room,” she said shyly.

“Oh my God!” Timmy suddenly said and they both turned to him. Timmy just shrugged. “I’m just reading an article,” he said, waving his phone at them.

Armie just shook his head as he gestured at Timmy to stand up so they could go. Ava’s invitation was still marinating in his head.

Maybe, he could still salvage this night after all.

* * *

 

Armie was just about to kiss Ava’s inviting lips when his phone rang loudly. If this was a perfect world, he would have turned it off but being in security business, his phone was required to be available 24/7. He grabbed it from the night stand and saw Timmy’s smiling picture flashing on the screen.

“What?”

“Hello to you too Armand," Timmy said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Okay what?"

"I can’t remember where I put my bunny socks,” the brat said on the other line. “Did you pack it?”

Armie breathed deeply before answering. Seriously? “Sersh packed your things, ask her.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll ask her then, bye!”

Armie rolled his eyes before putting back the phone on the night stand.

“Where am I at again?” he asked, eyes focused on Ava’s red bitten lips. Ava just giggled as she pulled him closer, grabbed him by the neck then kissed him deeply. Armie returned the kiss, slipping his tongue in and as he was about to get on the good part, his phone rang again. He pulled away reluctantly from Ava as he blindly grabbed for his phone.

It was the brat again.

“What is it this time?”

“I was going to ask Chad I swear but he was already asleep,” Timmy said and Armie could swear he heard glee in his voice. “Do you remember what episode we are in for The Sinner?”

Armie uttered a quick prayer for patience because he was really starting to lose it. “You hate that show.”

“What? I don’t!”

Timmy hated Jessica Biel because she was married to Justin Timberlake and Justin was his childhood crush. Armie would know because he had told them that bit of trivia when he caught Chad watching The Sinner.

“Whatever, I remember which one. Bye!”

Armie breathed deeply as he tossed his phone back to the dresser. Timmy was such a mood killer but he’d be damned if nothing would happen between him and Ava tonight.

He quickly apologized to Ava who just smiled at him in amusement. He crawled back to her and started kissing her bare shoulder while muttering his apologies again. He reached Ava’s neck then sucked gently. Ava made a small noise at his ministration and that ignited the lust in him again. He continued sucking on Ava’s neck as his right hand slowly made its way down on Ava’s thigh and as he was about to reach his goal, his phone rang again.

“FUCK!” he cursed loudly because at this point, this wasn’t funny anymore. He really didn’t know what Timmy’s deal was but this had to stop. He grabbed the phone again without looking at the screen. “WHAT?”

“Uh, bad time?”

Armie muttered a curse. It was Niki.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Armie asked back. “Make it quick.”

“Well, Timmy told me to ask you – “

Armie hang up and didn’t even bother to let Niki finish the sentence but quickly regretted it because what if Timmy was to ask something important. The brat was still his boss after all.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered under his breath as he stared at his phone, contemplating whether he should call back. He rubbed his eyes in frustration before turning back to Ava who was now dressed. Great.

“Maybe we should just do this some other time,” she said with a tight smile. “You have a job to do and I shouldn’t have come in the first place.”

Armie shook his head. This was turning to a disaster.

“I really love that you agreed to come,” Armie said with a smile. “I will really make it up to you when we get back in New York.”

Ava nodded then she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight Armie,” she said. “Turn off the lights when you go out.”

Armie could tell that she was upset and he really couldn’t blame her. He watched as Ava laid down on the bed and pulled on the blankets, her back turned to him.

“Goodnight Ava,” he whispered as he wore his shirt and jeans. He turned off the lights before opening the door.

Now time to face the brat.

Tbc.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, your kudos and your lovely comments. They fuel me to write. Thank you!
> 
> Also, thank you to my wonderful friend in Tumblr for creating another cover photo. I'm in awe and so grateful.

 

Armie contemplated for about ten minutes whether he would confront Timmy or not. The professional side of him didn’t want to because Timmy was still his boss. However, the other side of him, which was pissed and only human, wanted to ask Timmy why he acted the way he did. The former won of course because it wasn’t just his job on the line, it was the rest of the team’s too. But before he went back to the team’s room, he decided to check Timmy first.

As soon as he approached the door to Timmy’s room, Niki was already shaking his head at him.

“Not a good time Armz,” Niki said matter-of-factly. He was on tonight’s duty to guard Timmy’s room.

Armie frowned. So it was okay for Timmy to disturb him but he couldn’t to him? Where was the justice on earth?

“He was pissed when you cut my call,” Niki added with a raised eyebrow. “Our security protocol states that we can’t ignore a call and –“

“I know, I know,” Armie said with a nod, cutting Niki mid-sentence. “I shouldn’t have disconnected the call but it was really getting annoying.”

Niki shook his head. “Well now that you’re here, the thing he wanted to tell you is that our flight was cancelled for tomorrow.”

“What?” Armie asked in alarm. He tried to rattle his brain for Timmy’s schedule for tomorrow. He knew that he had a guesting to some talk show but he could be wrong. He sent a quick text to Saoirse to be sure.

“He cancelled his Fallon interview,” Niki supplied as if reading his thoughts.

Wow. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Timmy had been raving for days about his Fallon interview and now he cancelled it? He breathed deeply as he gently shoved Niki aside and knock on the door.

“Bro, I told you,” Niki said with a head shake.

Armie ignored him and just continued knocking while shouting that it was him. After a few knocks which made his knuckles feel raw, Timmy opened the door. He was clad in pink silk robe which barely cover his thighs. What was with Timmy and short robes? Timmy also had his hair wrapped in a white towel turban-style and his face covered in black gunk.

“Nicholas, I told you that I’m not accepting visitors anymore,” Timmy said in a bored tone, completely ignoring Armie.

“Sorry Tim,” Niki mumbled apologetically. Seriously, Timmy had Niki wrapped around his fingers. Armie would have found it annoying but surprisingly, he found it quite endearing. He filed it away in his brain for future perusal.

“Can you just tell your friend that I can’t deal with negativity? I just had my juice cleanse,” Timmy told Niki in a sweet voice. He was completely ignoring the fact that Armie just standing right there and could hear him.

“Why did you cancel your Fallon interview?” Armie asked, he had no time playing at the moment. Ava had to go back to work tomorrow and if the flight was cancelled, she had to take commercial and it was hard to book on such a short notice.

Timmy continued to ignore him, still looking at Niki. “Tell your friend to book an appointment with my assistant. I’m going to sleep.” And without further ado, he went back inside and slammed the door shut.

Armie would say he was taken aback but that would be an understatement. What the fuck just happened?

“Told you, not a good time,” Niki said in a concerned tone while tapping Armie’s left shoulder. He sat back on his chair and started scrolling on his phone.

Armie stared at the door for a while and breathed deeply.

Timmy was definitely mad at him and he didn’t know why.

* * *

 

“Did you get any sleep at all bro?” Chad asked as he added sugar to his coffee. They were currently having breakfast in the country club’s dining hall.

Armie stifled a yawn as he pulled a seat next to Timmy. “Morning,”

Timmy still ignored him. Yes, definitely angry.

“You look like you still need sleep,” Alicia said, “where’s your girlfriend?”

“Ew!” Timmy suddenly said and all eyes were now on him. “This coffee tastes nasty,” he said with a shrug.

Armie just shook his head. He was still too sleepy to really understand what was going on.

“We stayed up all night to book a flight. She’s now on her way to New York.”

“Really?” Timmy asked and Armie had to pinch himself to see if he was awake because Timmy was now suddenly talking to him.

Armie nodded. “Yeah.”

Timmy bit his lower lip as if in thought. “That’s too bad because I changed my mind about the cancelled flight. We’re now flying back home!” he said happily as he quickly stood up and gestured at Alicia to come with him. “Alicia’s gonna pack for me. See you later boys!”

At that point and now fully awake because of what he just heard, Armie didn’t know whether to break shit or run after Timmy to cheerfully strangle the brat. He somehow felt in his gut that Timmy did that on purpose.

“Aren’t you going to say anything about that?” Armie asked Chad and Niki who were still busy eating their breakfast. “He couldn’t just change schedules on a whim.”

Chad swallowed his toast before answering. “You should know by now how his mind works. We’re like already working for him for two months already.”

“Why don’t you lay down the rules on him again?” Niki suggested, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. “And he just changed back the real schedule so I don’t know what the big deal is.”

“Those rules don’t really stop him,” Armie said with a huff as he took a sip of his coffee and wow it was delicious and not nasty at all like what Timmy said earlier. “And he can’t be fickle minded when it comes to his schedules. It’s a security nightmare.”

“And yet you’re still surprised,” Chad said with a chuckle. “I told you, he’s a diva.”

Armie nodded in agreement. Timmy could be a real diva when it came to things he didn’t like. So Timmy didn’t like Ava? But he just met her. Or Timmy was just probably pissed that he was not consulted first before he brought Ava along.

“I shouldn’t have brought Ava with us,” Armie said. He was feeling queasy with the realization. Sometimes, his decisions weren’t the best.

“Yeah bro, you shouldn’t be bringing personal stuff to your workplace,” Niki said.

“I should apologize,” Armie said with a nod.

“Yeah before we lose our job,” Chad agreed, “can’t have that since I ordered a new iPhone.”

Armie just rolled his eyes. He was really glad to know his team’s priorities.

Now, how would he apologize to the brat?

* * *

 

Armie was glad that Timmy had been in his usual chatty self while they travelled back home. This had meant that whatever madness he had from the last few days was now gone. Timmy had also smiled at him a few times so it was safe to say that he was no longer pissed at him.

Well that was a few hours ago. They were now back in the mansion and he had been rehearsing his formal apology to Timmy since they arrived.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought Ava,” Armie said as he did some sit-ups. He was currently at the mansion’s gym because working out always helped him relax before doing a task and apologizing to the brat was a major task. “It was unprofessional and I wouldn’t do it again.” 

He did ten more sit-ups before he switched to push-ups.

“I’ll keep my dates privately from now on,” Armie grunted as he lowered himself on the ground, the muscles in his arms burning in a good way. “I really am sorry.”

“Are you going crazy or something? Why are you talking to yourself?”

Armie quickly got up and blindly reached for his shirt from the work bench. Timmy was standing at the gym’s doorway, looking at him intently while licking a Popsicle? He successfully grabbed his shirt and put it on, momentarily distracting himself from the way Timmy was licking the treat.

“Have you suddenly gone mad or something? Because I can’t have a bodyguard with an unstable mind!”

Armie frowned as he watched Timmy walked inside. He then noticed that he was wearing his workout clothes which consisted of a white crop top and short red gym shorts. Those workout clothes should be illegal in all fifty states because they looked sinful on Timmy. And why was he even thinking that way? He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“What are you doing here?” Armie asked as he watched Timmy sat down on one of the benches.

Timmy looked at him incredulously and just continued licking his Popsicle. Armie had to look away for a second.

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Timmy asked instead. “Mom knows a great brain doctor because you definitely need one after all those events lately.”

Huh? Was Timmy talking about the thing with Ava? Armie laughed to himself. He was thinking too much.

“I was just,” Armie started to say but he stopped before he said ‘rehearsing’. He somehow knew Timmy would not like it if he was going by a script for his apology. “Just going through a security plan for your Fallon interview.”

Timmy raised one perfect eyebrow at him.

Armie breathed deeply. “And I want to apologize about Boston, I shouldn’t have brought my date.”

Timmy still had one eyebrow raised. “Yeah, the tree-planting was for saving the environment and not for saving your relationship!”

Armie rubbed his nape. Well Timmy was right about that one.

“I know and I’m really sorry.”

Timmy looked at him for a while, his face void of emotions, his forgotten Popsicle was now dripping on the floor but he was oblivious about it. He just continued staring at Armie.

Armie started to feel nervous. Was Timmy thinking of firing them? What would he say to the team?

After five minutes or so, Timmy slowly smiled at him. “Okay! You’re forgiven!”

Armie couldn’t help but laughed at Timmy’s antics. He was the real drama queen indeed.

“You can go now Armand so I can work out in peace,” Timmy said as he throw his Popsicle to a nearby trash bin.

Speaking of Popsicle.

“May I ask why you’re eating a Popsicle?” Armie asked before he could stop himself. Jesus, what was he thinking?

Timmy scowled at him as he started to do some stretches which cause his crop top to rise even higher, showing off his toned abdomen.

“It’s my pre-workout treat,” Timmy said as he bent down to reach his toes and Armie was really glad that he was facing him. “And I remember asking you to leave,” he added as he stood straight, his cheeks starting to get flushed.

Armie swallowed hard and just nodded then turned to leave.

As he walked out, he tried to remember if the air conditioning was turned on inside the gym because he suddenly felt warm.

Well one thing was for sure, he was not going back there to check.

* * *

 

_The next day_

“Where’s Timmy?” Armie asked as he tried to balance his hot coffee and Timmy’s iced coffee with one hand and a paper bag of pastries with the other. He then gently placed the paper bag on the dining table.

“You did the coffee run?” Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She was currently sitting at the dining table with her laptop on. Armie knew that she was smoothing out their security plan for the Fallon interview which was rescheduled for tomorrow.

“Yep,” he answered as he glanced at the laptop. Alicia was definitely doing a good job.

“I thought Chad is in charge of the coffee run,” Alicia said then she frowned thoughtfully. ”Oh of course, the girlfriend.”

Armie smirked. Well he was getting all the opportunity to meet up with Ava. He was still making up to her for the Boston mishap. It was a good thing that she was back to early shift so he could now meet her every morning while getting Timmy’s coffee.

“So you two are getting serious huh?” Alicia asked casually as she typed. She already had a mug of coffee beside her courtesy of the Chalamets’ Nespresso machine. The machine that had never been used because Timmy always preferred the store bought one.

Armie nodded. “We’re getting there I think.”

Alicia frowned for a second then she just nodded and smiled. “Go and give Timmy his coffee. You know how he is without it. He’s doing laps at the pool.”

Armie chuckled before he walked towards the pool area, carefully carrying the coffees in each hand.

He arrived at the pool area and saw Timmy swimming towards the other end.

“Hey Timmy, here’s your coffee!” Armie shouted as he walked towards one of the lounge chairs. He placed Timmy’s coffee by the table next to the chair.

“Armie?”

Armie quickly turned around and saw Ava grinning at him. She was wearing her Starbucks uniform and holding a paper bag.

“You forgot Chad’s bagel,” she said, showing him the paper bag.

Armie gave her a huge smile as he walked towards her. “You should just call me and I’ll just get it there.”

Ava bit her lower lip and gave him a shy smile. “I guess I just wanted to see you.”

Armie grinned as he stepped closer to give her a kiss. He was about to reach her inviting lips when he heard someone calling his name.

“Armand! Oh my God! I think I’m drowning!”

He quickly turned to the pool and saw Timmy waving his hands. Did he say he was drowning?

“Help! Oh God I’m gonna die!”

Armie stood frozen for a second before his brain took action. He quickly ran to the pool and jumped. He swam quickly towards Timmy who was now splashing water everywhere.

“Fuck, Timmy,” he muttered as he grabbed Timmy by the waist to keep him afloat. “You’re an excellent swimmer right?”

“I’m about to die and you’re asking me that?” Timmy said a bit dramatically.

“You’re not going to die, Jesus,” Armie said as he gripped Timmy hard by his waist before swimming back to the edge of the pool. “You probably just had cramps.”

Timmy frowned for a second before nodding. “Yeah must be that, my leg still hurts ow!”

Armie just shook his head as he guided Timmy towards one of the lounge chairs. He tried to ignore the fact that Timmy was only wearing a skimpy swimming shorts. Really, he did try.

“Hi Timmy! Are you okay?” Ava asked as soon as Timmy sat down with his bathrobe on.

Timmy just looked at her and nodded.

“Here, this will make you feel better. You didn’t swallow any water right?” He offered Timmy the iced coffee.

Timmy just stared at the proffered coffee. “I’m not drinking Starbucks anymore.”

“What? Since when?” Armie asked incredulously.

“Since today,” Timmy answered as he stood up. “There’s a Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf across Starbucks, you can get my coffee there.” And with that, he walked away from them in his perfect strides.

Wait. Timmy just had cramps on his leg right? How did he recover so quickly from that?

Armie shook his head. Somehow, he could feel  that Timmy did that drowning thing on purpose.

But why?

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and wonderful comments. They all made my day!

“Okay, so here are the questions for your Fallon interview tomorrow,” Saoirse announced as she entered the living room, her eyes on the stack of paper she was holding. She just arrived from the Chalamets’ office in Manhattan. “Uh, where’s Timmy? I told him to be here.”

Armie scratched his head as he pointed up. Timmy was still ‘recuperating’ his cramped leg and he had told everyone not to disturb him.

“Did he really almost drown?” Saoirse asked as she sat on the sofa. “He’s an excellent swimmer. He was like the star swimmer in high school.”

Armie frowned. Seriously? Well that wasn’t the case earlier when Timmy said he was about to die in the water. “He had leg cramps I think.”

Saoirse snorted. “I’ve never seen him had cramps before. He’s a model. You should see the leg exercises he does every day. He has strong legs.”

Now Armie was definitely intrigued. But then, why would Timmy fake his drowning?

“But maybe he really had cramps,” Saoirse quickly added as she stared with wide eyes at the direction of the stairs. Armie followed her line of vision and saw Timmy walking towards them.

“How’s the leg?” Armie asked before he could even stop himself.

“Still hurts but I can manage,” Timmy answered matter-of-factly as he sat next to Saoirse.

“So did you check the questions?” Timmy asked Saoirse as he started playing with his phone. “I’m not answering questions related to the Brendan incident.”

“That was actually in the top five questions,” Saoirse answered sheepishly. “Everyone was curious about that incident,” she added with a shrug.

“Ugh! Jimmy is so intrusive!” Timmy said in disdain.

“He has writers right?” Armie butted in. Well it was a talk show and they had researchers in charge of the questions. At least those were the things Niki had told him.

Timmy squinted at him. “You’re my bodyguard, not my conscience,” he said flatly then he turned to Saoirse. “Anything controversial?”

Saoirse scratched her left eyebrow before answering. “Actually, yeah.”

Timmy lifted an eyebrow, gesturing at her to continue.

“It’s about Armie,” Saoirse continued and Armie almost choked on his coffee. “There are rumors that Armie is not your bodyguard but your boyfriend.”

Timmy’s eyes went wide. “WHAT? Is Jimmy reading Tumblr again? Oh my God. Armand is not even my type!”

This time, Armie choked for real on his coffee and Saoirse quickly stood up to tap his back as coffee poured down his nose.

“I’m not answering that,” Timmy said and if Armie was not mistaken, Timmy sounded nervous.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Saoirse muttered in a low voice but Armie still managed to catch it. What did she mean by that?

“The rest are pretty tame and safe,” Saoirse said. “And there’s also the question everyone is waiting for you to answer. If you’re doing Victoria Secret again.”

Armie was suddenly assaulted with the image of Timmy from last year’s Victoria Secret Fashion show, the one Niki had showed him months ago. He could vividly remember Timmy in black sleeveless midriff mesh top and black laced boyshorts. It was an image he would never forget the rest of his life. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Timmy said thoughtfully, “it wouldn’t be as shocking as before so I’m not excited to do it again.”

Armie nodded absently. Timmy in tiny underwear was not good for his health.

“What are you nodding for?” Timmy asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing,” Armie lied. Well he wasn’t going to say he was picturing Timmy in angel wings and underwear. Not in this lifetime.

Timmy just rolled his eyes at him. “Let’s just rehearse the questions later. I’m scheduled for a massage. The masseuse will be here soon.”

Saoirse nodded in agreement as she arranged the paper works then she bid goodbye to them. She was set to go back to the office to work on Timmy’s contracts.

“I don’t even know why they thought you’re my boyfriend,” Timmy said as soon as Saoirse was out of earshot.

Armie didn’t know how to answer that so he remained silent.

Timmy huffed. “Well, you should be flattered!” And with that, he started to walk out of the living room towards the staircase.

Armie just smirked and before he lost the courage, he called Timmy. “Hey Timmy!”

Timmy stopped climbing the stairs and turned to look at him.

“I am,” Armie said, earning a squint from the brat. “I’m flattered.”

Timmy bit his lower lip and Armie was pretty sure Timmy was fighting not to smile.

“Well, you’re still not getting a pay raise Armand,” Timmy said playfully then he continued climbing the stairs.

Armie just laughed to himself.

* * *

The Fallon interview went smoothly. Timmy was a natural while he answered the questions. The audience had been enamoured with him, laughed at all the right places and swooned whenever necessary. Also, only one of Jimmy’s staff almost cried because of Timmy’s crazy demand (lukewarm water with three ice cubes and a leaf of mint) so Armie counted it as a good day.

_“Lukewarm water with three ice cubes?” Amy, one of the show’s interns, asked in confusion. “How would it stay lukewarm with ice?”_

_Armie just shook his head as he watched Niki gestured slashing his throat at Amy to tell her to cut her questioning. Amy just stared at him, confusion still on her face._

_Timmy crossed his arms on his chest. He was dressed in a black oversized jumper over white skinny jeans and boots. The ensemble made him look soft and vulnerable until, of course, he opened his mouth._

_“Are you seriously asking me how?” Timmy asked in a surprisingly calm tone but Armie could still hear a hint of sarcasm. “Do I look like a scientist?”_

_Amy shook her head and looked like she was on the verge of crying. Armie breathed deeply as he stepped in before anyone made a scene._

_“Timmy, the thing you’re asking, is that really a thing?” Armie asked because to be honest, he knew that Timmy was just being his diva self at the moment. “Is this a pre-interview ritual of yours, terrifying interns?” he asked in a whisper._

_Timmy scowled deeply. “Whatever, it’s not my fault she’s useless,” Timmy said in disdain as he turned his back to them and started to walk away._

_Armie gestured at Niki to follow the brat then he turned to Amy. “I’m really sorry about that, he’s just not in the mood.”_

_Amy smiled. “It’s okay. I can’t believe he actually talked to me. He’s so pretty!”_

_Wow. So Timmy could really get away with anything because of his looks? Well, Armie was kind of anticipating that but it was surprising when he actually experienced it._

_“Do you think I can have a selfie with him?” Amy asked in a hopeful tone, completely forgetting the fact that Timmy had called her useless._

_Armie chuckled. Despite being a brat, Timmy was apparently still very charming._

“What are you smiling at?” Timmy asked, pulling him out his thoughts. They were now currently walking towards the mansion’s front door, Alicia, Chad and Niki at their heels.

Armie coughed before answering. “I just remembered something.”

Timmy frowned and just looked at him suspiciously, clearly not believing a word he said.

“You feeling okay now?” Alicia asked from behind them.

Armie coughed again. He had itchy throat since morning. It was now six in the afternoon and it was getting worse.  

“Are you sick?” Timmy asked curiously. “Tall people rarely get sick,” he added in a serious tone.

Armie chuckled which resulted to a coughing fit. Thankfully, he stopped after a few seconds. “Where did you even get that idea?” he managed to ask, swallowing hard.

Timmy just scowled at him as he pushed the front door and stepped inside.

“You should take a rest bro,” Niki said. “We have the rest of the day off and tomorrow.”

“Why did you even get sick?” Chad asked as he sat on the sofa. “You rarely get sick.”

“Must have been the pool incident,” Armie answered without even thinking. He then suddenly realized what he just said and looked at Timmy apologetically.

“Wow, so it was my fault? I was going to die Armand!” Timmy said in his usual dramatic fashion. Armie would have taken it seriously if he wasn’t used to it by now.

Armie scratched his forehead as headache was starting to form. “That’s not what I meant,” he said tiredly. He was starting to feel queasy. He slowly walked towards the sofa and sat down.

“Well I’m sorry for trying not to die!” Timmy said in a stubborn tone as he turned to leave.

Armie just closed his eyes and counted one to ten. Dealing with Timmy’s drama wasn’t exactly helping him to get better.

“I think I’m going down with a flu,” Armie said followed by a loud sneeze. “It’s been years since I got sick.”

“It was definitely the pool incident which got you sick,” Chad said with a shrug.

“Did you really think he was actually going to drown?” Alicia asked. “He was always doing laps and he’s a good swimmer.”

Armie frowned, remembering his conversation with Saoirse yesterday. Maybe it was the universe telling him that Timmy faked his drowning.

“Do you think he had faked it?” Armie asked, his head was starting to pound.

Alicia just shrugged. “Don’t think about it, just get some rest.”

Armie nodded. He was definitely feeling the sickness fatigue at the moment. He would just deal with the pool incident later.

* * *

Armie woke up with a start when he heard a knock on his door. He blindly grabbed for his phone to check the time. It was only eight in the evening. He had fallen asleep for an hour but it felt like it was eternity. His throat still felt dry and his head was still pounding despite the paracetamol he had taken earlier.

He sat up slowly then swung his feet off the bed. As soon as he stood up, the world started spinning but he managed to regain his balance. He slowly walked towards the door, his knees felt like jelly. He opened it and saw Timmy standing outside, carrying a mug. Armie blinked fast, he was probably too sick and hallucinating because why would Timmy be here?

“Timmy?” he croaked out. Wow, he sounded really sick. “Am I hallucinating?”

Timmy rolled his eyes at him as he stepped forward, gently pushing Armie to go back inside. Armie slowly walked back to the bed, Timmy standing close.

“Here,” Timmy said, offering him the mug. “It’s lemon ginger tea.”

Armie was definitely hallucinating. There was no way Timmy was here offering him a mug of tea.

“Armand! I’m not born to do manual labor. Hold the mug, my arm is hurting!” Timmy said in a frustrated tone, shoving the mug to Armie’s face.

Armie quickly took it from him. Okay, he was not hallucinating. Timmy was definitely standing in front of him in his oversized pink hoodie, black sweatpants and bunny slippers.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he carefully sipped the tea. The hot liquid glided smoothly in his throat and man, it felt good.

“Alicia told me that no one’s taking care of you because the team can’t have your virus and I won’t have bodyguards left.”

Armie nodded. It was standard procedure for his team. No need to add casualty when one got sick.

“And she also told me that you took Anna’s security pass,” Timmy asked and Armie’s ears might be playing tricks on him because Timmy sounded gleeful.

“Ava,” he automatically corrected. Timmy was right. After the pool incident when Ava had showed up unannounced, Armie decided that it was too much of a security risk if it would happen again so after talking to Ava, he took her security pass. She was very understanding about it and Armie had breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh poor thing,” Timmy said in a sad tone but Armie could tell that he really didn’t mean it. Maybe he just didn’t like Ava because she was a stranger. Armie tried not to think too much about it because his headache was still in full force.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Armie said, sipping the tea again. It was really helping with his throat. “What are you doing here, you might catch something from me.”

“I have a strong immune system and I had a flu shot last month,” Timmy said matter-of-factly as he started to fluff Armie’s pillows.

Wait. What?

“Uhm Timmy, what are you doing?”

“I’m fluffing your pillows,” Timmy answered as he continued with his task.

“Yeah I can see that but why?” If not for the tea he was currently drinking, Armie would definitely thought he was hallucinating.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Timmy said with a smile as he fluffed the last pillow. Armie was in awe. The fabulous Timothée Chalamet was fluffing his pillows. Armie was in a twilight zone.

He carefully set down the mug on his bedside table. “If you are guilty about the pool incident, don’t be. You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m not guilty about it Armand! You are being ungrateful! Did you know I almost burn my hands while making your tea?!”

Armie laughed. That was the Timmy he knew and not the domestic princess his mind was currently set to. His laugh earned him a pillow to the face.

“Hey I’m sick!” Armie said as he took the pillow from Timmy before he smacked it to him again.

“And an asshole,” Timmy said as he glared hard at him. “If you die, you’re not getting your pay check,” he added seriously as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Armie couldn’t help it and laughed out loud again. Timmy always had the ability to make him laugh with his drama. His laugh didn’t earn him a pillow to the face this time but another round of coughing fit. Timmy was quickly at his side, pushing the mug of tea in his hand.

“Drink up,” Timmy said as he guided the mug towards Armie’s lips. Armie took a large sip, the hot tea quickly soothed his throat.

“Thanks,” he muttered as he breathed deeply.

“You should change your shirt too, it’s soaking with sweat,” Timmy said. He was now sitting on the bed and facing Armie. Without any warning, Timmy’s hands were now gripping the hem of Armie’s shirt, pulling it up so he could take it off Armie.

Armie was feeling too sick to protest so he just let Timmy, raising his arms. Timmy’s fingers brushed gently on his ribs and Armie felt like he was electrocuted. For what felt like eternity, the shirt was finally off.

“So uh, uhm I’ll get you another shirt,” Timmy muttered then in an instant, their eyes met briefly until Armie unconsciously dropped his gaze on Timmy’s lips. Timmy’s eyes were now also on Armie’s lips. It would be easy to lean in and kiss those red lips but Armie knew that it would not happen. Not today. Not tomorrow.

“I’ll get it,” Armie said, snapping them both out of their daze.

Timmy quickly stood up and nodded. “Uh yeah, I’ll get you some food.” And with that, he quickly walked towards the door and left.

Armie shook his head and breathed deeply.

That was close.

**tbc**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot me, I still have to write the next chapter xD. Don't worry, Armand will soon realize why Timmy had acted the way he did. Hope you're still there when it happens :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments and your kudos. You are all my inspiration.

**From Chad: Bro, something’s wrong with Timmy**

Armie blinked fast to shake the sleep from his eyes as he saw Chad’s message. He read his phone clock, it was only eight in the morning. It was a good thing that there was no event for Timmy today because he was still feverish and would probably need more time to recuperate.

He read Chad’s text again. Okay, he wasn’t dreaming. He sent a quick reply to Chad. Knowing Timmy, he was probably in his new dramatic situation like breaking a nail or the barista had forgotten to put sugar free syrup (still a wonder to him) in his morning coffee. And plus, it was way too early in the morning for Timmy’s shenanigans.

**To Chad: Whatever it is you can handle it.**

**From Chad: 😠 I did handle it alright. I just got back from Walmart 🙄**

There was an attached image to his text. Armie opened it and saw a screenshot of what looked like the ingredients for chicken noodle soup.

Armie frowned at his phone before dialling Chad’s number. Chad picked up after the first ring.

“What was that?” Armie asked and wow, his voice sounded hoarse. It was probably from his coughing fits last night.

Chad chuckled. “Timmy decided that it’s a good idea to make you chicken noodle soup from scratch.”

What? Armie rubbed his forehead, his headache was coming back. Did he hear correctly? Timmy, supermodel, never cooked anything (probably) in his life, was making him chicken noodle soup from scratch?

“No,” Armie said, shaking his head even though Chad couldn’t see him. “This is the effect of the meds. I’m still dreaming.”

“You’re not. Anyway, I gotta go, your majesty is calling me because apparently, I’m his sous chef,” Chad said sarcastically before he hung up.

Armie laughed as he put back the phone on the bedside table. He then noticed that there was a pink sticky note attached to his lamp. He pulled it off.

_Remember that if you die, Chad will take over your security business and it will shut down the next day. Feel better – T (smiley face drawing)_

Armie smiled at the note and breathed deeply as he swung his feet off the bed.

Time to find out if he wasn’t really dreaming.

* * *

 

Armie stifled a laugh as he watched Timmy making a mess in the kitchen. He was hiding behind the doorway to the kitchen as he watched the brat trying to cut the vegetables.

“Don’t they make this pre-cut in the groceries?” Timmy asked, waving the celery at Chad who looked like he was ready to kill someone who would dare mess with him. They were both working together at the kitchen island.

“I don’t think so,” Chad answered as he peeled a large white onion. “And you want the soup to be from scratch so that includes cutting the veggies.”

Timmy scowled at Chad but it was hard to take him seriously when he was wearing a lavender apron designed with unicorns. And to Armie’s amusement, Chad was also wearing the same designed apron.

“Maybe I should put this in the food processor?” Timmy asked innocently, talking about the celery he was supposed to cut. Armie had to step away from the kitchen to laugh out loud.

“We are not making meatballs,” Chad explained slowly as Armie went back to his hiding place. “You have to cut it.”

“This is so hard!” Timmy whined as he angrily grabbed a bread knife. Armie was now trying hard not to laugh. Bread knife seriously? “This is your fault!”

Chad just rolled his eyes and took the celery from Timmy. “I’ll cut the veggies and you shred the chicken.”

“With the food processor?” Timmy asked hopefully. Armie completely lost and laughed out loud, startling Chad who almost threw the knife at him.

“Armand!” Timmy exclaimed as he walked towards Armie, a concerned look on his face. “You are supposed to be resting.”

Armie was taken aback when Timmy took his left hand and pulled him towards one of the kitchen stools.

“Stay there,” Timmy instructed as he walked towards the countertop. Armie watched as Timmy opened the cupboards and took out a mug. Timmy poured something in the mug then walked back to him. “Here.”

Armie took the mug and sniffed. It was the same lemon ginger tea that Timmy had given him last night. He muttered thanks and Timmy gave him a small smile.

“Wow, you can do things without help,” Chad said in amusement which earned him a celery to the face from Timmy.

“I’m making chicken soup!” Timmy said happily. “Mom said sick people eat them.”

“And healthy people can’t?” Chad asked and Armie couldn’t help but laughed. Chad and Timmy’s banter was always one of the highlights of his day. “And correction, that’s we. We are making chicken soup.”

“If I’m healthy, why would I eat chicken soup if I can just eat a whole chicken?” Timmy said, rolling his eyes at Chad.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re dumb.”

“Well it was not me using a bread knife to cut the celery!”

“It’s a knife, it can still cut things!” Timmy said indignantly and Armie found it very endearing how innocent Timmy was when it came to things people normally knew about.

Endearing? Okay. Another word to file away in his brain for perusal later.

“Guys, I could just eat the canned one,” Armie said before things escalated. Timmy now had his arms crossed to his chest and was red in the face while Chad was laughing.

“Why eat the canned one if you can have the real one?” Alicia said as she walked in the kitchen, carrying two tupperwares. “Ava dropped by at the guard house to give you these.”

Armie smiled as he took the plastic containers from Alicia and set it down on the kitchen island.

“Uhm yeah. I forgot she told me about it last night,” Armie said nodding to himself.

There was suddenly a loud clung and both he and Alicia looked at the direction of the noise. A medium sized metal soup pot was lying on the floor.

“Oh well, we can’t cook the chicken soup now. We can’t use a damaged pot,” Timmy said flatly as he took off his apron, threw it at Armie then walked out of the kitchen without another word.

Armie frowned at Timmy’s retreating back. “Did I say something wrong?”

Alicia laughed. “Are you for real Armie? You’re like one of the smartest people I know and you don’t get it?”

Armie shook his head. He wasn’t really in the mood to think when his head was pounding and his throat still itchy.

Alicia rolled her eyes at him. “Figure it out,” she said. “I’ll check on Timmy.”

“What was that all about?” Armie asked Chad who was just watching the whole ordeal in silence.

Chad shrugged. “The brat’s jealous of your girlfriend.”

Armie’s jaw dropped. He was definitely dreaming.

* * *

 

“Do you know what’s going on with Timmy?” Armie asked Niki through the phone screen. They were currently talking through FaceTime because his best friend was currently in Manhattan for a spa treatment.

“What about Timmy?” Niki asked as he sipped his margarita. Niki was currently living the best time of his life if the Jacuzzi he was currently in was anything to go by. Armie hoped Niki wouldn’t drop his phone.

“Chad said something about him being jealous of Ava,” Armie explained without further ado. “And since Timmy likes you, he probably has said something?”

Niki scowled at him. “I’m not in the position to tell his secrets,” he said matter-of-factly.

Wow. So Niki and Timmy were now sharing secrets? When did this happen? And Niki was supposed to be his best friend!

“C’mon man, I’m your best friend. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Niki snorted. “I always have your back Armz but not when you’re being an ass.”

What? Armie tried to recall the times he became an ass or whatever. He had been very patient with Timmy the past few days. “Is this about the Boston thing?”

Niki shook his head as he finished his margarita. “I’m not telling you. You need to figure it out.”

Armie huffed in frustration then it occurred to him. “Is he jealous because he likes me?”

Holy shit. Why was he just realizing it now? It all started from Boston. Timmy had acted weird around Ava and whenever Armie was with Ava. Then the pool thing. Armie suddenly remembered that he was just about to kiss Ava when Timmy shouted for help. Timmy had done it to stop him from kissing Ava. Shit. Timmy was into him.  

His sudden epiphany was interrupted when a knock came on his door.

“You should answer that,” Niki said with a shrug.

Armie shook his head as he remembered his question for Niki. He needed the validation.

“No, answer my question first.” The knock continued and as seconds passed, it became louder and insistent. “Fuck! Okay, I’ll call you again.”

“I’m coming!” he shouted in frustration as he walked to the door. He quickly opened it and saw Timmy standing outside. Elena, one of their housekeepers, was standing beside Timmy, carrying a wooden tray with a large bowl on it. Timmy took the bowl from the tray then told Elena that she could go.

“Are you like watching porn or something?” Timmy asked with a raised eyebrow as he pushed past Armie and placed the bowl on the bedside table. “You took so long!”

Good God, that was just a couple of seconds.

“Yeah, I mean no. I was just talking to Niki,” Armie answered as he watched Timmy sat on the bed.

“Oh Nicholas! Is he enjoying my spa gift?” Timmy asked with a wide smile. “His skin was so dry lately and his posture is really bad.”

Armie stared at Timmy. Why were they talking about Niki’s dry skin and posture?

“I appreciate the visit but you could catch something from me,” Armie stated.

“Oh my God Armand! You were not paying attention to me! I’ve already told you last night that I had my flu shot last month,” Timmy said with an eye roll, shaking his head.

Armie raised his hands in surrender. “Okay yeah I just forgot. So why are you here?”

Timmy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was probably doing his weird meditation thing whenever he got annoyed at something. Better to keep quiet for a while then.

“Okay you are forgiven!” Timmy said happily as soon as he opened his eyes. Armie stifled a laugh. Well, at least he was forgiven without even asking for forgiveness.

“Ally told me you really don’t like chicken soup,” Timmy said as reached for the bowl from the bedside table. “So I made you lobster bisque. She said it’s your favorite.” Alicia was right. It was indeed one of his favorite soups.

Armie nodded as he took the bowl from Timmy and took a whiff. It smelled heavenly.

“You made this? Armie asked dubiously. Making the chicken soup earlier was a disaster. What more with the lobster bisque?

“Well I made an effort,” Timmy answered. “I called my favorite restaurant for delivery. It was cold when it got here so I microwaved it.”

Armie chuckled. Well, that was indeed too much work for their majesty.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

Timmy beamed at him and if Armie was not mistaken, he looked a bit flustered. Was Timmy blushing?

“Well it’s still not my fault you got sick!” Timmy exclaimed as he sat down on the bed again.

Armie looked at Timmy and breathed deeply. This was now or never. He had to know because otherwise, this would just bug him and it would mess his concentration. He couldn’t really afford that in his business.

“Timmy,” Armie started.

“Hmmm?” Timmy looked at him while he toyed with the ends of his curly hair. He was growing it for his Gucci photo shoot next month. Armie suddenly had a strong urge to run his fingers through it. Fuck! He quickly shook his head at the traitorous thought.

“Are you doing these things because you felt the need to thank me for saving you from the pool or is there a deeper reason?”

Timmy’s jaws dropped at the question. For the first time since they started working for the brat, Timmy was rendered speechless.

“Do you like me?” Armie asked boldly. “Is that the reason why you seem to hate Ava because you’re jealous?”

Timmy quickly stood up from the bed. “I..I, what are you talking about? I’m not jealous of that peasant!”

“But you acted like you were.” Armie countered.

Timmy glared hard at him, face started to redden probably from anger or embarrassment, Armie couldn’t tell.

“Well I’m not!” Timmy said defensively, arms crossing over his chest. “Why are you even asking me?”

Armie sighed deeply. “Okay fine, you weren’t. It’s just that I’m trying to make sense of these things. Your attitude towards Ava and then this taking care of me while I’m sick.”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Well sorry for trying to be nice! And sorry for not trying to be besties with your girlfriend!”

Armie pinched the bridge of his nose then he looked straight at Timmy. He knew he would regret his next words but it had to be done.

“I really appreciated what you did and I know you were trying to be nice but I’m your bodyguard Timmy and not your friend. And I will remain your bodyguard until our contract ends. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Timmy just stared at him for a while, face void of any emotions. “You flatter yourself too much Armand. You’re just the bodyguard,” he said icily.

And with that, Timmy left the room and Armie was left hating himself.

He knew that it was the right thing to do. It was better to lay down the rules before it got too late.

His relationship with Timmy couldn’t be anything other than professional.

He should feel relieved. But he felt empty instead.

**Tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this got from funny (I hope) to angsty real quick but this is needed for the story. Thank you all for being so patient. Hope to see you again next chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being wonderful and supportive. You all inspire me to write. :D  
> Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> I just Google translate the little Italian here. Sorry if it was wrong.

"I just want to make it clear that I didn’t give him the clearance,” Chad explained as he walked beside Armie. “And since you’re still too sick, Niki is technically the person in charge so blame him.”

Armie just remained silent and continued walking. He was still feeling a little bit off even after three days of bed rest. He hated being weak.

“Look, I told Niki that it was a bad idea but he just said that people deserve second chances.”

Armie still kept his mouth shut as he pushed open the back door towards the pool area. He knew that Timmy was mad at him but he didn’t expect the brat to do something like this.

“Bro, just stay calm okay?”

Armie stopped on his tracks and looked at Chad. “How do you expect me to be calm? You know that Niki’s emotions always get the better of him when it comes to security decisions. You should have told him what to do.”

Chad huffed. “Well, you should have expected this when you shut Timmy down.”

Armie pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn’t his team understand that he did the right thing?

_“Oh my God Armie, you told him you’re not his friend?” Alicia asked incredulously after Armie told them what happened when they asked why Timmy had sent them a mass text saying “YOU ARE ALL FIRED!” (Well, Timmy had sent him “YOU ARE FIRED TWICE!”)._

_“Did Chad possess you or something?” Niki asked as he sat on Armie’s bed. Armie knew that despite the joke, Niki was disappointed at him. “I expect no drama when I came back from the spa. I mean, not from you.”_

_Armie breathed deeply before he explained his sudden epiphany to the team._

_Silence met him after his story then Chad laughed loudly._

_“Congrats Armz, you’re the last to know,” Niki said in nonchalance._

_Armie frowned. So his team knew that Timmy was into him? Why were they not saying anything?_

_“Everyone from a ten-mile radius could see that Timmy has a crush on you,” Chad stated matter-of-factly. “It was kinda entertaining seeing him getting jealous.”_

_That statement earned Chad a pillow to the face courtesy of Alicia._

_“Shut up Chad,” Niki ground out. “This is a serious matter. We could lose our job over this.”_

_Chad just rolled his eyes. “Your new BFF will get over it. It’s not like it’s real love.”_

_“Wow, you are a ray of sunshine Chad,” Alicia said sarcastically then she turned to Armie. “Technically, only his dad can fire us but we can’t be too sure. Fix this!”_

Armie rubbed his temple hard as he remembered their team’s conversation. Everyone had disagreed (yes, even Chad) on how he had handled the situation. Alicia had told him that he didn’t have to tell the brat that they were not friends. They had been working for Timmy for almost three months now and they had already made some good rapport. And there was no rule that you couldn’t be friends with your boss according to Niki.

“You like him too right?” Chad asked, interrupting his thoughts. “That’s why you rushed into shutting him down. You’re scared to toe the line.”

Armie scowled and remained silent. This was one thing he hated and liked about Chad, his being intuitive.

Chad snapped his fingers and pointed knowingly at him. Armie knew right then and there that he was busted. “That’s why you’re dating Ava! Wow, I’m a genius.”

Armie just shrugged. “I’m not confirming anything.”

Chad just smirked at him.

“I’m ending this conversation,” he said as he started walking again.

“Are you seriously following that stupid rule about not falling for a client?” Chad called after him. “Rumor has it, Jennifer Lawrence has dated that hot bodyguard of hers. So why can’t Timmy date you?”

Armie just shook his head. When he had started his security business, that was the first ever rule in his handbook. He couldn’t risk his client’s safety just because his emotions got the better of him.

“We’re not going to talk about this right now,” Armie said as they approached the pool area. He could now see Timmy chatting animatedly at none other than Brendan. They were both sitting side by side on one of the outdoor lounge chairs. “I can’t fucking believe this.”

“What did he ever see in that guy?” Chad asked from behind him. “He looks like every douchebag in a teen movie. You know the one who dated cheerleaders but ended up dead.”

“Was that a horror movie or something?” Armie asked with a laugh.

“Can’t tell the difference, they’re both horrifying,” Chad answered in a serious tone and that made Armie laugh harder.

His laugh caught Timmy’s attention. The brat raised an eyebrow at him for a few seconds then returned to his conversation with Brendan.

“Wow, he’s really angry,” Chad whispered.

Well Armie understood why Timmy was angry but he would never understand why Brendan, who had been a total douche the last time they met, was here and being cozy with Timmy. Did Timmy suddenly forget what the guy did to him?

Armie was about to walk towards the couple when Chad grabbed his arm.

“People deserve second chances,” Chad reminded him. “But one ugly word from his mouth deserves a punch. I’m counting on you bro.” And with that, Chad tapped him on the shoulder in assurance then left him to deal with Timmy’s latest shenanigan.

* * *

 

“Timmy,” Armie greeted as he stood in front of the couple. As expected, Timmy just ignored him but to his surprise, Brendan nodded at him in greeting.

Armie watched as Brendan stood up. They were almost the same height but Armie was taller and that gave him quite the confidence boost.

“Hey,” Brendan said, “I know we started on the wrong foot and I wanna apologize for that.”

To say Armie was surprised was an understatement. He had never pegged Brendan as the apologetic type. This Brendan was an entirely different Brendan from that night. First impression really lasted.

“I was really drunk that night and there was no excuse for my behaviour,” Brendan continued. He sounded sincere but Armie was still having reservations.

“Yeah,” Armie said doubtfully. “And it took you months to realize that?”

Something flashed on Brendan’s face but it went away quickly. Armie knew he touched a nerve.

“I mean you have been really rude to Timmy that time and you didn’t even had the courtesy to apologize to him and now you’re here?”

“Stop it Armand!” Timmy interrupted, standing between them, hands on either side of his hips. “He had actually apologized to me the next day. He told me that I was too hot and irresistible that night that was why he couldn’t resist.”

“And?” Armie encouraged. Timmy had never mentioned any apologies coming from Brendan.

Timmy scowled at him. “That’s it.”

Armie’s jaw dropped.

“He didn’t even say he was sorry?” he asked incredulously. “Saying you’re hot and irresistible was not an apology Jesus.”

Timmy just narrowed his eyes at him then flipped his hair. Armie caught a whiff of Timmy’s apple scented shampoo and he suddenly forgot why he was there in the first place.

“You can go now,” Timmy said dismissively, pulling Armie out from his sudden haze. “Brendan and I have a lot of things to catch up.

Armie smirked and shook his head. If Timmy was thinking that he would leave him alone with the guy who had almost bad touched him, the brat was in for a disappointment.

“Well what are you waiting for Armand?” Timmy asked impatiently.

“No,” Armie said in a serious tone. “I’m not going to leave you alone with him.”

Timmy breathed deeply and he knew that the brat was about to throw a bitch fit. Well, Timmy could kick and scream but there was no way Armie would just walk away. He didn’t trust Brendan before, he was not going to trust him now.

“You are so annoying!” Timmy said dramatically. “I only ask for this one thing and you are being so evil!”

“Tea,” Brendan interjected. “It’s fine. I totally understand your bodyguard’s concern. I’m not really the greatest guy out there.”

Timmy smiled shyly at Brendan and Armie stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“He’s still annoying but you’re right,” Timmy said sweetly and this time, Armie rolled his eyes. What did Timmy ever see in this guy?

“I will make it up to you even if I have to do it every day.”

Wow. Armie felt like he was in a badly made teenage movie.

“Really?” Timmy swooned. “The huge bouquet of flowers is just the start?”

Oh. So the flowers which Alicia had been gushing over earlier was from Brendan. Timmy didn’t even like flowers because he had once told them before that he was scared that bees could be hiding inside. Armie laughed at the thought.

His laugh caught Timmy’s attention and it earned him a death glare.

“Yes,” Brendan answered, saving Armie from a nagging. “Anything you want.”

Timmy beamed at Brendan and that was Armie’s cue to cut the bullshit he was seeing. Timmy was clearly doing this to spite him because of what he had told him yesterday.

“Okay lover boy,” Armie said through gritted teeth. “It’s now time for Timmy’s Italian lesson.” Thank God for Alicia reminding him about it and to himself for actually remembering it. Timmy was now over his environmentalist phase and had now moved on to become a polyglot.

“I’ll see you again il mio amore!” Brendan said as he took Timmy’s left hand and kissed it which made Timmy blush and giggle.

Armie had the sudden urge to grab Brendan by the scruff of his neck and dragged him outside the mansion. The better side of him thought it was a bad idea though so he just watched Brendan leave. Finally.

“Are you seriously forgiving him?” Armie asked as soon as lover boy was out of earshot.

Timmy glared at him as he tightened his pink silk robe against his body.

“He had been a huge asshole to you remember?”

Timmy crossed his arms on his chest. “He’s changed.”

Armie mentally rolled his eyes. How did Timmy even know about that? He and Brendan hadn’t had any communication since the Heidi Klum party.

“I follow his Instagram,” Timmy added as if reading Armie’s thoughts.

Armie chuckled. “And he’s changed based on his Instagram photos?”

“He went to Vatican last month!” Timmy said indignantly.

“What? Did he get canonized or something?” Armie asked trying to stop himself from laughing but he couldn’t help it and laughed loudly.

“Ugh! You are so negative Armand! And why are you even concern about my well-being? I’m not your friend remember?”

Armie stopped laughing. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to come up with an apology. He knew that what he had said to Timmy was not the right thing to say. And even though Timmy was still civil to him, Armie knew that he had hurt the brat’s feelings.  

“Look Armand, I’m not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself. And I can date anyone I want. I don’t need your permission,” Timmy said matter-of-factly. Timmy’s face looked so serious and Armie felt very concerned about his own well-being at the moment. “Your job is to protect me and that’s it. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Stay on your lane.”

With those cold words, Timmy left without a backward glance.

Armie wanted to run after him and apologize but he knew that he had to give space for Timmy to mellow down.

Sometimes, Armie wasn’t really the brightest tool in the box.

* * *

“How it’d go?” Chad asked as he walked beside Armie towards the garage. They were going to check the cars because Timmy had an event later.

“As expected, he’s angry,” Armie said as they approached the automated garage door. There was a biometrics for fingerprints beside the garage door and Armie put his left index finger on it. The door made a whirring sound as it opened.

“I can’t blame him,” Chad said as he stepped inside and went directly to the Camaro. Timmy had explicit instructions that it was the one to use for his primary vehicle. “The brat likes you. He was not going to cook chicken noodle soup if he didn’t feel anything for you.”

Armie nodded. He had already come up with that conclusion himself. He was now suddenly regretting the words he had said to Timmy.

“You could have left the friend part,” Chad continued. “I mean, I bet Timmy will understand your position. You really didn’t have to tell him you are not his friend.”

Armie closed his eyes in frustration. He really did make a huge mistake.

“Talk to him again.”

Armie shook his head. “He told me to stay on my lane.”

Chad’s mouth form an O. “Whoa, that’s serious man.”

“I know,” Armie said in a defeated tone. He was about to wallow more on anguish when his phone vibrated. Armie quickly pulled it out from his pocket. Niki’s face was flashing on the screen. “Hey what’s up?”

“It happened so fast Armz I swear,” Niki said on the other line and Armie suddenly had a feeling of foreboding.

“What do you mean?” Armie asked as he adjusted the phone on his ear as he gestured at Chad to come closer.

Niki then told him that Timmy had asked Alicia that he wanted to walk outside for a bit to get some fresh air. Niki was about to follow them as Alicia’s backup but it was too late.

“We didn’t know that Brendan’s car was just outside. Timmy went with him.”

Fuck! The guards at the entrance gate were supposed to give them a heads up for any visitors. The douche might have paid them or something.

Armie breathed deeply. This wouldn’t happen if he hadn’t decided to become an asshole to Timmy.

And at that moment, right then there, he knew that he had truly, majorly fucked up.

**TBC.**

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful words.  
> Tbh, I had a hard time writing this chapter, I don't know why. It was probably because office work this week has been very tiring. But I hope you still enjoy this. :D

Armie could take a lot of shit in his life. He knew how to keep a cool head and keep his focus so that he could rise above it.

But this time was different. He could feel panic rising in him after his phone conversation with Niki.

“I got his location,” Alicia announced as she stepped inside the garage, Niki at her heels. Tracking phones was one of Alicia’s skills. Thank God for her.

“Armz, I’m really sorry –“

“It’s fine, let’s just go,” Armie said, cutting Niki mid-sentence. He didn’t want to lose more time going after Timmy. Timmy’s dad would have his balls if something bad happened to his son.

As soon as they were all inside Armie’s Jeep, Armie put his game face on as he fired the engine.

* * *

 

As they arrived at The Dungeon, one of Upper East Side’s exclusive night clubs, Armie spent a good five minutes before he spotted Brendan in the crowd but there was no Timmy in sight. He tried to push down the panic trying to rise again as he scanned the crowd for Timmy.

Armie quickly wove his way through the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. He pushed people gently as he kept their wandering hands away from him. As soon as he reached Brendan, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to a nearby wall.

“WHERE IS TIMMY?” Armie shouted on Brendan’s face. “WHERE IS TIMMY?” he repeated, louder this time.

Brendan just looked at him with wonder like he was trying to place where he had seen him before. After a few seconds, the douche smiled at him.

“Jesus Christ, are you high right now?” Armie spat out as he released his hold on Brendan. He didn’t have to answer him. Armie noticed that Brendan’s pupils were blown. He and Timmy had a good thirty-minute head start from them. A lot could happen in those minutes.

Armie suddenly wanted to break shit. Or better yet, break Brendan’s face.

“Where’s Timmy?” he tried again through gritted teeth. He was starting to lose patience.

“Bathroom I guess?” Brendan slurred.

Armie wasted no time and pushed Brendan aside to go and get Timmy.

He’d deal with the douche later. This was not yet over.

* * *

 

There were three cubicles in the men’s restroom and two were empty. Alicia had confirmed that Timmy was indeed in the restroom. Armie already forgot about the tracker because of his panic. This was one of the things he hated, losing his focus.

“Timmy?” Armie called as he knocked on the cubicle door. “Are you in there?”

The cubicle door slowly opened, revealing Timmy in a red Gucci mesh shirt, black skinny jeans and ankle boots. He had clearly changed clothes because Alicia had told him earlier that Timmy was wearing a black jumper over track pants and slippers. One thing was clear, the brat had planned this all along.

“Did you even know the repercussions of what you did?” Armie asked angrily. Somehow, the sight of Timmy looking utterly beautiful had made his blood boil. It was probably because of the fact that Timmy hadn’t even bothered to think about his safety so he could be with the sleazebag.

Timmy just stared at him, not a least bit concern that he was caught. He was not even surprised that his bodyguards had found him so quickly.

“I’m bringing you home before the press finds out you’re here,” Armie said, trying to sound patient. He swallowed down his anger because it would do him no good at times like this.

Armie watched as Timmy put his hands on either side of his hips.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Timmy said in a stubborn tone, raising an eyebrow at Armie. “You can’t make me.”

Armie breathed deeply as he summoned more patience not to throw Timmy over his shoulder and carry him out to his Jeep so they could go home. He was actually seconds from doing just that.

“Look, I know that you are mad at me but if you’re doing this to get back at me –“ Armie stopped talking when Timmy raised his left hand in a stop gesture.

“Stop. You’re looking too miserable and it’s not helping me stay angry!” Timmy said with a deep sigh.

“So are you going home now?” Armie asked, trying his luck. “Your date is really stoned out there. I doubt he’ll even recognize you.”

“Ugh! I know! And it’s all your fault!” Timmy said in his usual dramatic tone.

Armie frowned thoughtfully. So was this Timmy’s admission that he was just using Brendan to piss him off? Well if that was the case, Timmy had successfully pissed him off.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Armie said, breathing deeply. “I shouldn’t have said that I’m not your friend.”

Timmy just raised an eyebrow at him but remained silent. Armie could feel that the brat was silently judging him.

“I just want to keep our relationship professional. I didn’t mean anything by that.” Armie winced at his words. It was a lame excuse but it would do for now. The important thing at the moment was to get Timmy home as soon as possible.

“I don’t understand,” Timmy said, frowning at him. “Niki and Ally are now my friends so why can’t you be my friend too?”

Armie’s jaws dropped in amazement. He had never thought that Timmy considered Alicia his friend. Well, he was not going to question about Niki because those two had hit it off since the beginning. As for Chad, it was quite obvious. He and Timmy were like oil and water.

“I just try to separate work from personal life,” Armie answered. It was not the brightest answer but he knew himself. If he allowed to be closed to Timmy, there was no going back. There was no point denying that he found the brat attractive that was why he wanted it to stop before it was too late. Distancing himself from Timmy would help, being his friend wouldn't.

“ _Aren't you being unfair to him?”_ a traitorous voice sounding a lot like Niki echoed in his head. _“You are better than this Armz.”_

Armie breathed deeply. Niki's voice in his head was right. He was being unfair to Timmy. And it wasn't like he would suddenly date Timmy just because Armie found him attractive. He was really better than this. He could still draw the line and be his friend.

“Okay, I take it back,” Armie continued and he hoped to God he wouldn't regret it in the future. “I can be your friend if you still want to.”

Timmy chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, eyebrows meeting at the center.

“You made me cry that night you know,” Timmy said in a low tone and Armie suddenly felt like a huge asshole. “It was like the first time I cried since Britney Spears made a comeback in Vegas.”

Armie couldn't help but laugh at Timmy's sentiments which earned him an angry squint from the brat.

“Anyway, I'll think about your offer,” Timmy added as he flipped his curls. “And maybe we should talk about this somewhere. I don't understand why we're talking in a restroom!”

Armie just chuckled. He wanted to tell Timmy that it was his fault why they were in a restroom in the first place but he opted to shut his mouth for now. Instead, he extended a hand for a handshake.

Timmy stared at the offered hand then looked at him with a scowl on his face. “I said I'll think about it. Why are you not paying attention?” Timmy said with an eye roll but Armie could feel that the brat was no longer mad at him. It was a start.

Armie raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, I'll wait.”

Timmy bit his lower lip and Armie could tell he was fighting a smile. “Well you should!”

Armie smirked. Crisis averted for now.

* * *

“People deserve second chances huh?” Chad said with a laugh as he pushed open the mansion's front door.

“Ugh shut up Chad!” Timmy exclaimed as he shoved Chad aside and stomped his way in.

Armie just shook his head at the two. They had been bantering in the Jeep earlier. Chad had mostly teased Timmy about his naivety and Timmy retaliated by insulting Chad's inability to dress himself properly.

“ _Who the hell still wears polka dots? And Crocs?”_

“Do you really believe Brendan was into you?” Chad continued in an incredulous tone. “He just wanted to get in your pants.”

Armie was grateful for Chad's tactlessness because he really wanted to tell Timmy the same thing. However, he was now trying to get on Timmy's good side so he was avoiding saying things which could piss Timmy off. He knew that Brendan was now a sour subject.

“But he's hot!” Timmy said indignantly and Armie suddenly hoped that Timmy wasn't that shallow. “And an asshole. A hot asshole. Why can't I have someone who's not an asshole?”

Chad shrugged. “Maybe you should look past the physical aspects for starters.”

Timmy gave Chad a bitch please look. “Chad, I was part of People's 100 Most Beautiful Faces last year. I wouldn't settle for less.”

“Wow, that's... wow,” Chad said with a head shake. “Well good luck finding someone who's hot but not an asshole.”

“Chad, not everyone is your ex,” Alicia chimed in then she turned to Timmy. “Don't mind him, he's still bitter about his ex and it has been two years.”

“Oh my God poor Chad,” Timmy said with a pout. “Do you want me to hold your hand?”

“Whatever, I'm going to bed,” Chad replied bitterly as he turned to leave, not even bothering to say goodnight.

“Rude!” Timmy called out after him and Armie couldn't help but chuckle. Those two would never really get along. “Well I'm off to bed too. I have a schedule tomorrow right?”

Alicia nodded. Since Saoirse was busy handling things at the office while Timmy's parents were handling contracts in Paris, Alicia was tasked to keep track of Timmy's schedule.

“Virgil and his team are coming tomorrow for possible outfits for New York Fashion week,” Alicia read from the tablet she extracted from her bag. “And you have a session with your spirit guide?”

“Why is everyone questioning my spirit guide?” Timmy asked incredulously, picking up the question in Alicia's voice.

“Well it's not actually giving you great advices lately,” Armie offered helpfully but he knew he said the wrong words if the deep scowl on Timmy's face was anything to go by.

“And also, you have an IG live tomorrow with your fans,” Alicia interjected and Armie silently thanked her for that distraction before Timmy could throw a fit.

“Ooohhh, my Chalamunchkins,” Timmy cooed happily as he took out his phone and started scrolling on it.

Armie turned to Alicia. “Chalamunchkins?” he mouthed.

“It's the name of his fan base. You know like Little Monsters for Lady Gaga, Arianators for Ariana Grande.”

Armie nodded thoughtfully. “Aren't those the doughnut holes from Dunkin?”

Alicia just shrugged.

Armie laughed. Well honestly, Timmy calling his fans munchkins was kind of cute like what he was doing right now in front of his phone.

“I'll see you all again tomorrow, 8pm PST! Stay hydrated munchkins!” Timmy ended the live IG video (Alicia had told him that was what Timmy was doing) with an air kiss and a wave.

“Okay! I'm ready to sleep,” Timmy said as he walked towards the direction of the staircase.

“Goodnight Timmy,” Armie muttered under his breath as he watched Timmy's retreating back.

* * *

Armie had probably died and gone to heaven. Or in hell. He really didn't know anymore.

“This is so cool!” Niki exclaimed as he kicked an empty box aside. They were currently at the living room which was now unrecognizable with all the clothes and boxes spread on the sofa and on the floor.

“What is cool about this?” Chad asked around an apple. “This is boring. What do you think Armz?”

Armie pulled his gaze away from Timmy and stared at Chad like he was seeing him for the first time. He heard a laugh coming from Alicia but he wasn't sure if it really was from her.

“Are you okay?” Chad asked. “Are you sick again?”

Armie suddenly wished he was still sick so he didn’t have to be present while Timmy tried clothes of various shortness and tightness. Virgil Abloh and his team had arrived an hour ago and wasted no time setting up the living room as their make shift fashion room. Timmy was now trying a gray see-through shirt with lots of sequins at the hem.

“Virgil! This is so ugly!” Timmy said in a disgusted tone as he pulled the shirt off. One of Virgil's assistant quickly put a robe on Timmy.”Ally! Where's my coffee?”

Armie watched as Alicia rushed to Timmy's side and handed him his iced coffee because he would wither in the morning without it, Timmy's words not his.

“Okay, I have a new design,” Virgil said patiently. “This could be a little extreme but with a shirt underneath, I think we'll be fine.”

“Show me, I don't have time to imagine,” Timmy said impatiently as he stood up from his chair.

Armie tried to look but Virgil was blocking his view. He then heard Timmy saying he would try it first without the shirt. What the hell was he trying on?

“I have to work more on my abs if I will wear this without a shirt,” Timmy said and Armie was now genuinely curious. Was he doing Victoria Secret again? Did Virgil have some sort of collaboration with them?

Virgil stepped back and Armie now had a full view of Timmy. His jaw dropped at the sight.

“It's a harness,” Virgil explained. “I'm trying to introduce it. I figured you're the best one to model it.”

“But it's scraping my nipples!” Timmy complained as he adjusted the contraption. “I'll just wear a shirt under.”

Armie breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way he would allow Timmy to wear just that in front of millions.

Wait. What? Did he just sound like a possessive jealous boyfriend?

 

**TBC**

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words, kudos and being supportive in general. You all inspired me.
> 
> For this chapter, bad attempt at French (sorry in advance if I have French readers), a cliche, and the usual craziness.

“It's too early for you to smile that much,” Chad said as he wandered inside the kitchen. He yawned loudly as he went straight to the coffee machine, grabbed a cup and poured the coffee while muttering how it was illegal to be up at seven in the morning.

Armie just smiled as he sipped his coffee. Well he just had a good long sleep. His good mood had nothing to do with the dream about Timmy in a crop top and laced boyshorts. Really, his good mood had nothing to do with it.

“God, did you get laid last night?” Chad asked with a huge scowl on his face. He was never really a morning person. “Did Ava sneak in last night?”

Armie shook his head as he drained the rest of his coffee. “Just had a great sleep that's all,” he said as the memory of the dream floated again in his head. In the dream, Timmy was singing a Mariah Carey song to him. He couldn't remember the song but he could vividly remember the way Timmy sang it in his dream. It was so sultry that Armie had to take a cold shower right after he woke up.

Checking Instagram before sleeping was really a bad idea. Someone should have warned him that Timmy had posted a throwback of his Victoria Secret BTS.

“Wow, you're smiling again. It's starting to get creepy.” Chad shook his head at him as he added milk to his coffee and enough sugar to sweeten two cups. “Wait, did you and Timmy finally get your shit together? How about Ava?”

“What? No!” Armie said a bit defensively but it was lucky that Chad wasn't awake enough to realize his tone. “I told him we can be friends but he said he'll think about it.”

“Can't blame him.” Chad shrugged as he tasted his coffee and Armie couldn't help but wince remembering the amount of sugar Chad had put it in. Chad didn't seem to be bothered by it because he started drinking it. His friend was weird. “Just don't deny that you find him attractive. The more you deny it, the more it will become obvious. I mean you practically drooled yesterday when he tried that sex dungeon couture.”

Armie forced out a laugh which was a bad idea because something caught in his throat and he started to cough. Chad was quick to get him a glass of water. He quickly drunk it and muttered thanks.

“It was my first time to see something like that,” Armie explained and it was the truth. Or maybe, he had probably seen it before but never really paid attention until Timmy.

Chad raised an eyebrow at him. Armie could feel the skepticism from where he was sitting.

“I'm just going to be his friend that's it,” Armie continued and he really couldn't blame Chad's skepticism because even he couldn't believe the sound of his voice. He'd just think about it later. Much later.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night Hammer,” Chad finally said. “Anyway, let's start the security plan for Caymans.”

“You don't sound excited,” Armie noticed.

“You know I hate crowds and the beach and human contact,” Chad said in a disgusted tone. He was probably the only one not excited about their upcoming trip to Caymans. Timmy was going to have a photo shoot there in three days for an underwear campaign.

“Okay so we're staying at the Chalamet's vacation home?” Armie read from his tablet. He thought they were staying at Ritz Carlton?

“We were supposed to be staying at Ritz,” Chad replied as if reading his thoughts. “But our majesty hates Ritz because one time he was booked there, he couldn't see the ocean. So on his 21st, he asked for a vacation home as a birthday gift. Niki told me all about it in case you're wondering.”

Armie nodded in understanding. The vacation home would be easier to map compared to the hotel. He asked Chad to send him the blueprint.

They both worked in silence as they mapped the vicinity of the vacation home. Armie picked some blind spots but it wasn't something he would worry about too much. Armie also learned that the vacation house was equipped with top of the line security system and he was really happy about it. One less thing to worry about.

“Aren't you going to bring Ava?” Chad asked, breaking the silence.

Armie looked at his friend incredulously.

“Because Boston was really funny,” Chad continued with a laugh. “I mean Timmy was so je -”

A loud ring cut Chad mid-sentence. It was Chad's phone and Armie suddenly had the urge to throw it away. He knew Chad was talking about Timmy's jealousy. He had not paid attention to it before the first time they told him about it but he was now more than willing to hear their thoughts.

“Okay yeah got it, I'll tell Armie.” Chad put down his phone and sighed deeply.

Armie frowned. It looked like it wasn't a happy phone call.

“That was Alicia,” Chad said. “There's a change of plans. We're flying tomorrow to Caymans because Timmy said he had to feel the place so he'll be ready for the photo shoot.”

“What does that mean?” Armie asked.

“Who knows?” Chad shrugged as he went back to his laptop. “Trying to figure out his bratty head gives me headache.”

Armie nodded absently. Well whatever Timmy meant, he'd soon figure it out.

* * *

“You look like a panda,” Chad said as soon as Timmy stepped inside the living room. Armie almost choked on his toast as soon as Chad said the words. It was really a bad idea eating breakfast in a rush but their flight would be in two hours and traffic was unpredictable these days.

Timmy rolled his eyes at Chad. He was wearing a white jacket with black collar and there was a large OFF at the back. Armie then realized that the jacket's material was like made of fur, he wasn't sure. Nevertheless, Chad was kind of right, Timmy looked like a panda especially now that he was wearing his sunglasses.

“Shut up Chad! Only I can pull this off,” Timmy said in disdain as he took his coffee from Alicia. “And no pandas were harmed making this jacket, Virgil told me.” He pulled off his sunglasses and glared hard at Chad.

“Are you sure?” Chad asked and Armie could tell from Chad's tone that he was just teasing Timmy. The day was not complete without them teasing each other. It was like sibling rivalry but in a good way.

“Oh my God Chad! Are you the panda police?” Timmy said with a deep scowl, shook his head at Chad then turned to Alicia who was red in the face for trying not to laugh. Armie could tell because they had been in situations like this before.

“You want something to eat?” Alicia asked.

Timmy shook his head. “I just want you to tell me if my butt look okay with these pants,” he said casually and this time, Armie choked on his second toast for real. A large piece dislodged in his throat which resulted to a coughing fit. “Are you still sick Armand?”

Armie quickly shook his head as he took a swig from a bottled water given by Chad. And now that Timmy mentioned his butt, Armie couldn't help but stare (which was a normal reaction right?). He then noticed that the brat was wearing black pants which looked painted on. He started to wonder if the universe was currently hating on him.

“How did you manage to wear that?” Armie asked gesturing at Timmy's pants because his brain to mouth filter was currently not working at the moment. “That can't be too good for your blood circulation.”

Timmy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “You're so dramatic Armand.”

Chad frowned at him meaningfully and Armie just threw him a dark look. He knew that Chad was silently judging him about his reaction on the tight pants.

“So Ally what do you think?” Timmy asked. “I need to know if my butt exercise is working or if I should fire Carlos.” Carlos was his trainer.

Alicia looked like a deer caught in headlights at the question. “Uhm, they look fine.”

“Ugh! Just fine?” Timmy asked in a frustrated tone as he twisted his body to look at his butt. “I almost died from that workout routine and just fine?”

Armie was pretty sure Timmy was exaggerating the dying part.

“They look amazing,” a new voice said and they all quickly turned to the direction of the voice. Armie quickly stepped in front of Timmy, shielding him from the newcomer.

“Who are you?” Armie asked gravelly. He had been aught off guard but he now regained his composure. “How the hell did you get in here?”

“Relax Mr. Hammer, he's with me.”

Armie breathed a sigh of relief as Timmy's dad came into view.

“Dad?” Timmy asked as he stepped forward but still in close proximity from Armie. “I thought you're not coming back until next week?”

“Hello to you too mon amour,” Mr. Chalamet said with a smile, spreading his arms.

Armie heard Timmy sighed loudly as he walked towards his dad and gave him a huge hug.

“How's mom?” Timmy asked as he released his dad from the hug.

“She's fine. We're still on the final negotiation of your next contract so we'll stay in Paris for a while. I just got back because I saw Ben. Can't you believe it? It's been too long.”

Armie looked at Ben, so he was the mystery guy. He was tall, dark and looked airbrushed. Another model perhaps? And what was his connection to Timmy? They just ended the Brendan debacle and Armie wasn't really in the mood to deal with another. It wasn't personal though. It was just for Timmy's sake. Really.

“But why did you have to bring that person here?” Timmy asked as he looked at Ben in disgust. Armie was now intrigued.

Mr. Chalamet looked at his son in amusement. He was clearly used to Timmy's brattiness and he wasn't a least bit fazed by it.

“I have a name Timmy,” Ben said with a lopsided smile and Timmy looked even more disgusted. What the hell did this Ben do to Timmy? For sure it wasn't that bad based on Timmy's level of drama. The brat had tendencies to exaggerate.

“Sois gentil,” Mr. Chalamet said. _Be nice._

“Non! C'est une douchebag!” Timmy said with an eye roll. This was the first time that Armie heard him spoke in French and it caused something to stir in his lower bell

“You are still a ray of sunshine,” Ben said coolly, eyes focused on Timmy. He could clearly understand French and Armie suddenly felt inferior.

“I'm flying back to Paris tomorrow morning,” Mr. Chalamet chimed in. “In the meantime, why don't you accompany Ben? He's going to stay in New York for a while.”

Timmy shook his head, making his curls flew in every direction. “I have a shoot in Caymans and I'd rather get bitten by a shark than be with him.”

“Did you mean eaten?” Chad asked with a chuckle.

“Just bitten, I still want to live and get married and have twin boys," Timmy answered matter-of-factly. “And anyway, I already have a boyfriend.”

Mr. Chalamet frowned in confusion. Armie did too.

“Right babe?” Timmy said looking directly at Armie, eyes squinted at him in warning. Armie swallowed hard. What the hell was Timmy thinking?

“Your bodyguard is your boyfriend?” Mr. Chalamet asked incredulously.

Timmy nodded with a smile. Armie watched as Timmy walked back to him, eyes going wide as if warning him not to say anything.

“Son, I know that you have obsessed over Jennifer Lawrence and her bodyguard and you wanted them to be together. Is this about you channeling that frustration?”

“Dad, I'm the dramatic one in the family, not you. And please, it's not like I'm gonna marry Armand tomorrow.”

Armie watched the whole exchange in horror. He somehow knew why Timmy was doing this. Timmy surely had a bad experience with Ben before, probably when they were younger. Ben looked like he was a family friend judging from his at ease attitude with both Chalamets.

“Timothée, if you are just doing this because you don't want to be with Ben -”

“Uncle Marc, it's fine,” Ben chimed in and Timmy just rolled his eyes. “He could date whoever he wants, it's just surprising that he chose to date someone not on his level.”

Armie definitely liked Brendan more.

“Shut up Ben!” Timmy yelled as he grabbed Armie's hand and twined their fingers together then he looked up at Armie. “Sorry baby, don't mind him. He's just salty because he's only 5'11” and I only date guys above 6."

Armie had a hard time comprehending what Timmy said because he was busy staring at their entwined fingers. Did he really wake up this morning?

“C'mon, we'll be late for our flight,” Timmy said, tugging Armie's hand and pulling him away from his stupor. “Au revoir papa, je t'aime!"

As soon as they were in the safety of the garage, Armie quickly faced Timmy.

"What was that about?" Armie ground out. He knew that playing games like this didn't really end up well. 

"We're just doing this until Ben disappeared," Timmy said, totally ignoring Armie's question. 

"When I signed up for this job, being your pretend boyfriend is not part of the job description," Armie explained as he quickly glanced at his watch. They had to really start moving or they would miss their flight. 

"If dad found out we're just pretending, he'll force me to date Ben."

What the hell? Was this the nineteenth century?

"It's a long story and we're going to miss our flight!" Timmy said as he pulled open the Jeep's passenger door. "Trust me, Ben will disappear before we can even kiss," he added as he stepped inside.

Chad had to tap him on the head because he just froze on the spot. 

Were they really coming to that point?

**Tbc**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this is going to be a crazy ride? Hope you will still stick with me. xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Been under the weather. *peace and love*
> 
> And once again, thank you all your kudos and wonderful comments. They mean the world to me.

“ _Ben is a childhood friend. They have been friends since they were practically in diapers but they had a fall out in high school.”_

“ _They were best friends since they were kids but you know, when people grow, they change too.”_

“ _Timmy had realized his sexuality during high school and he had never been ashamed of it. He was proud and is still proud of it but you know kids can be unpredictable.”_

“ _No he wasn't bullied. I mean if your parents donated almost half the school fund, you're untouchable which means Timmy really didn’t have a lot of friends back then. I mean, he had been really choosy because only God knew what those kids intentions were. He didn't want to be used just because he's a rich kid. So in the end, he only has Ben.”_

“ _It was prom and he was supposed to be Timmy's date. Timmy had been really excited about it. He got a suit tailored for him. He was just super happy about it. It would be his first time to be seen with a guy in a known heteronormative setting.”_

“ _Then Ben betrayed his trust. He didn't show up. Timmy had waited all night but nobody showed to pick him up. Then later, he found out that Ben chickened out because apparently, he didn't want to be associated with the homo kid.”_

“If Timmy asked, this conversation didn't happen,” Saoirse said through Armie's phone screen. Armie had called her right away as soon as they landed. If there was someone who knew about the Ben thing, it was definitely Saoirse. “It's not that Timmy didn't want anyone to know, he just said that it was the part of his life he had buried a long time ago and had no plans revisiting.”

Armie nodded. His heart was still racing from what he just learned. He was itching for a fight. It really didn't matter if it happened some time ago.

“Kids can be cruel,” Saoirse continued, shaking her head. “I'm just glad that what happened to him before didn't make him bitter. I mean, look how he is today.”

Armie laughed despite of the simmering anger. It was good to know that Timmy was a tough kid.

“But if that was what happened, why did Timmy say that his dad will force him to date Ben?” Armie asked, remembering Timmy's words. “His dad probably knew about what happened right?”

Saoirse rolled her eyes. “Ben had apologized. Profusely. He said that he was just scared and he wasn't brave like Timmy. Uncle Marc had understood and forgiven him but Timmy, he could keep a grudge. He said that Ben should have told him and he would understand but instead, Ben had chosen the coward's way.”

“And the date thing?” Armie asked, encouraging Saoirse to continue.

“You know dads. They want someone familiar. Ben is familiar so of course Uncle Marc wanted them to end up together. He didn't have to worry about Ben's background.”

Armie scratched his left eyebrow thoughtfully. That was quite understandable and he really couldn't blame Timmy's dad if he had forgiven Ben so quickly. Ben was probably also a son to him.

Saoirse gestured at him like she was asking if there was anything else.

“So how about the rest of his senior year, did he find a new friend?” Armie asked, suddenly feeling a major concern on something which had happened a long time ago. What the hell?

Saoirse smiled, gesturing at herself. “I'm the unluckiest kid in the world for getting transferred to a new school on senior year.”

Armie chuckled. “Well, I'm glad you did.”

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “Now that I'm in too deep in this story, you might as well know that Ben had pursued Timmy.”

Armie frowned. “Did you mean he courted Timmy?”

Saoirse nodded. “Yeah, like a year ago. He was really persistent despite Timmy shutting him down every time. I could probably start a gift shop from the amount of gifts Timmy has received from him.”

Wow. That was a lot of gift if Saoirse's description was anything to go by. But then, what kind of gift you could give to someone who already had everything?

“Diamonds, the rarest kind. A vintage car, a racing horse, an island in Bahamas,” Saoirse continued as if reading Armie's mind. “All returned of course.”

Armie's jaw dropped. If he had felt inferior before because Ben could understand French, what more now that he learned that Ben could probably buy the whole state of New York.

“But Timmy still hasn't forgiven him, right?” Armie asked because from the looks of it, Timmy was probably still holding a grudge.

Saoirse shook her head vigorously. “Timmy had been in love with him in high school. Ben is the first guy who broke his heart,” she said with a sigh. “Do you imagine Timmy forgiving him?”

“So the courting? It didn't change his mind?” Armie asked, genuinely curious. “I mean, he had been in love with him and it could resurface.” He swallowed hard at his own question. Did he really want to know the answer? _Well why not Armand?_

Saoirse snorted. “Unfortunately, that wasn't the case,” she said with a deep breath. “Anyway Armz, I have to go and do some boring business staff. I'll talk to you soon okay?”

Armie nodded and said thank you as he disconnected their session.

He laid down on the bed as he thought hard. Ben wouldn't come back without a reason. He was sure that the guy came back to try again his luck on Timmy. He could remember how Ben looked at Timmy like he wanted to eat him. So much for not wanting _to be associated with the_ _homo_ _kid._

Well, people changed. Sometimes, there would be a point in your life when you just realized things. There were also times when you disliked a thing before but you liked it now. Maybe Ben had come to realize Timmy's true worth. He wouldn't pursue him if he hadn't. But what struck Armie the most was Timmy shutting down Ben. He had been quick to give Brendan a second chance but couldn't give it to Ben?

Maybe, Timmy was indeed hurt. It was his first heartbreak after all. Armie knew that feeling and it was the last feeling he would want for himself or for anyone else for that matter.

He quickly sat up and breathed deeply. During their flight, he had asked Timmy if he was serious about the pretend boyfriend thing and of course the brat said he was.

“ _I just want to get rid of Ben. If he knows that I already have a boyfriend, he'll back off,” Timmy said while filing his nails._

“ _Well it's not like we're going to marry someday, what if he'll wait for us to break up?” Armie asked curiously._

_Timmy gave him a bitch please look. “Oh my God Armand, you haven't even proposed to me yet!”_

_Somewhere from the back of the plane, Armie heard Chad laughed loudly._

“ _Look, Ben is not so bright, he'll believe we have a relationship,” Timmy continued. “Also, it's either I get rid of him by killing him or you pretending to be my boyfriend. Prison orange is not really my color so choose wisely.”_

Armie pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered the conversation with the brat. Of course he knew that Timmy was just kidding about killing Ben but Armie really didn't want to take any chances.

His phone suddenly vibrated with an incoming message.

**From Chad: Get your ass down here stat. I don't know if Timmy is high right now but he's starting to sound crazy.**

He breathed deeply as he pocketed his phone. It was a testament to how he was immune to Timmy's drama that he didn't even get to worry that much.

* * *

“Camping?” Armie asked in an incredulous tone as he looked at Timmy who was now currently wearing a fitted yellow racer back tank top, black sweatpants and rubber shoes. He also had a pink straw hat on. Timmy looked like he had already made up his mind about camping. “Why would you want to go camping? You can just go to the beach.”

“Or, we can just stay here in your awesome vacation home and not go outside until we have to,” Chad interjected as he scrolled on his phone.

Alicia nodded as she sipped her mango shake courtesy of Linda, one of the Chalamets' caretakers.

“I agree, let's just all relax before you have to go to work,” Niki added as he flipped through the latest issue of GQ magazine where Timmy was the cover.

“You are all so mean to me! I am just asking this one thing and you are all such wet blankets!” Timmy glared at them and Armie was having a hard time taking him seriously because of his pink straw hat. “There aren't even security threats here. I own the island!”

Armie's jaw dropped. He thought the Chalamets only gifted Timmy the vacation home, not the whole fucking island!

“Why exactly you want to go camping?” Chad asked, looking up from his phone. “Is there some kind of a stupid challenge in the internet these days? Like, who gets to be killed first in the woods challenge?”

“That would be you,” Timmy replied, rolling his eyes. “Fine! If you all don't want to go, I'm going by myself!”

Armie chuckled because there was no way he was allowing Timmy to go camping by himself. The brat probably didn't know how to build a tent.

“We'll go,” Armie said, remembering how Timmy was so guarded back then that he didn't have lots of friends.

“Really Armand?” Timmy asked dubiously.

Armie nodded with a smile making Timmy flushed. Or was it just the reflection of the light? Probably the latter.

“Are we allowed to say no?” Chad asked in an exasperated tone. Armie knew that his friend wasn't really the outdoorsy type. But he also knew that despite their banter, he had a soft spot for Timmy.

“I could fill his spot,” a familiar voice chimed in.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing here?” Timmy asked angrily, glaring at Ben.

“I could use a vacation, running a start up is very hard,” Ben answered coolly.

“Well you can just go anywhere, like Australia, I heard there are lots of sharks there,” Timmy said flatly, crossing his arms on his chest. “And how did you even get here so fast? I know dingbats don't have wings.”

Armie coughed to hide his laugh.

“I now own a private jet,” Ben answered. “I'm just behind you by an hour.”

Exactly how rich this person was?

“Do you have enough fuel to go back? You can charge it on my card just as long as I don't have to see your face here.”

Ben snorted and shook his head. “C'mon Tea, for old time's sake?”

Timmy gave him a disgusted look. “Hard pass.”

Armie watched as Ben's face morphed from smug to sad and Armie actually felt bad for the guy. Yes, Ben had made a huge mistake before but from the looks of it, he had been trying to amend himself since then.

“Babe!” Timmy suddenly yelled and Armie was confused for a second before he realized that Timmy was actually calling him. Yeah, of course, the pretend boyfriend thing. “Carry my bags to the car?”

When did he become personal assistant from bodyguard?

“Sure honey cakes,” Armie couldn't help but say. Timmy raised an eyebrow at him. “After I packed okay?” Because clearly, Timmy was the only one who knew about camping and the rest of them had to rush.

“Don't be too long, I'll miss you,” Timmy said sweetly.

Armie choked on his saliva. That was the fakest fake he'd ever heard in his entire life.

They'd be lucky if they survived this showmance unscathed.

 

* * *

“The point of camping is being one with the nature,” Armie explained patiently as they walked the trail towards their camping ground. The forest park was just an hour drive from Timmy's vacation house but they had to walk for thirty minutes before they reached their spot. “If I will carry you, it will ruin the purpose.”

“But my feet hurt!” Timmy said stubbornly as he walked slowly behind Chad. Timmy groaned loudly as if he was really in pain.

From Alicia's side, Ben laughed. Timmy had caved in and agreed to bring him with one condition that he had to stay at least two meters away from him or he would file a restraining order.

“Whose idea is this again?” Chad asked as he took a swig off his water bottle.

“Ugh shut up Chad!” Timmy exclaimed then he looked at Armie. “Fine! I'm holding off sex tonight!”

And Armie literally tripped on a tree branch upon hearing Timmy's words. Niki was quick to help him on his feet. Armie noticed that his friend's face was red, probably from trying to hold his laugh.

“Thanks man,” Armie muttered as he brushed off some dirt from his pants. Timmy was really laying it thick with this pretend boyfriend thing. Well, two could play this game right?

“Baby, you really don't mean that right?” Armie asked, making his voice deeper. He watched as Timmy swallowed hard.

“Uhh, uhm I do!” Timmy stammered, glaring hard at him then his face morphed to something Armie had never seen before. The spoiled brat suddenly turned to a little minx. “I won't do that thing with my tongue again.” 

Armie's eyes went wide at the image conjured in his head. He got to stop Timmy for now before this escalated to something they both couldn't control.

“Fine! I'll carry you but you have to do that thing with your tongue again,” Armie said with a smirk as he walked towards Timmy. Two could play this game remember?

Timmy's face was now flushed red, eyes going wide as Armie approached. Without warning, Armie slid his right hand under Timmy's knees and carried him bridal style.

The brat shrieked in surprise but didn't struggle that much. Timmy just looped his arms around Armie's neck and smiled at him sweetly.

“Thanks honey bunch!” Timmy cooed.

“Jesus, are we on your honeymoon or what?” Chad asked in an annoyed tone. “It's getting dark already and my plans don't include dying in the woods.” And with that, Chad started walking again, followed by Niki. Alicia and Ben was still trailing behind them because of Timmy's two-meter rule.

Armie sighed deeply as he adjusted Timmy on his arms then he started following Chad and Niki.

“You're doing amazing sweetie!”

Armie looked up as he summoned all the patience for Timmy's latest shenanigans.

This was going to be a long work vacation.

 

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your wonderful and kind comments and your kudos!
> 
> Special thanks to Sam for giving me an idea about the inappropriate fake couple conversation. 
> 
> And of course this chapter is dedicated to all of you who are always so patient waiting for every new chapter.

“We should have brought the trailer,” Timmy said for the third time in the last hour. He was currently sitting on a tree stump sipping his lemon water while the rest of them were building tents because of course, the brat wasn't born to do manual labor.

Armie breathed deeply as he placed the final peg of his and Timmy's tent. They had been working on building their tents for over an hour and he was getting tired already. So much for expecting a grandiose time at the Caribbean.

“I really want to know why we need to do this when we have a perfect vacation house out there,” Chad said in an exasperated tone. The tent he was building and was going to share with Ben was almost done and Chad also looked done as well. For someone who was not really a nature person, this must be hell for Chad.

“Your Cayman experience won't be complete without camping,” Timmy answered cheerfully as he sipped his water.

“Says who?” Chad asked as he hammered the final peg of their tent then he slumped lazily on the ground.

“Says me,” Timmy answered matter-of-factly. “And why are you all not listening to me? I said that we should have brought the trailer so we don't have to use tents!”

“Timmy, the point of camping is to be one with nature,” Armie said patiently. He was starting to sound like a broken record. “If we brought the trailer, it was just like being at home.”

Timmy pouted. “It doesn't have a Jacuzzi! It can't be like home.”

Armie looked up at the sky and breathed deeply for probably the nth time since they had arrived on their camping ground. Dealing with the brat was starting to take its toll on his mental health.

“No trailer,” Chad interjected much to Armie's surprise. If there was one person who would agree with Timmy about the trailer, that would be Chad and his love for comfort. “We built the tents, might as well use it. I'm not going to waste my energy for nothing.”

Timmy stood up from his tree stump and started walking towards their tent. “Fine! If I die here, it's all your fault!”

“Jesus, you're not gonna die. Your boyfriend will protect you,” Chad said with a head shake. “Right Armz?”

Armie froze for a second before he nodded his head. It was one thing pretending to be boyfriends with Timmy, having someone outside of them acknowledging it was another.

“We're not going to let anything happen to you,” Ben chimed in as he started gathering the tools they had used building the tent. Armie was kind of surprise that for someone rich like Ben, he wasn't above on doing dirty work.

“You're only a meter away from me,” Timmy said in disdain talking about the two-meter rule and completely ignoring Ben's sentiments. He then proceeded unzipping their tent and stepped inside without another word.

“He's really grumpy when he's tired,” Armie said apologetically to Ben as he followed Timmy inside the tent.

“I wanna go back,” Timmy said grumpily as soon as Armie was inside. “It's cold and I missed my Eygptian cotton sheet.”

Armie chuckled as he sat across Timmy. The tent was pretty comfortable because they had air mattress, comforters and pillows. Plus their tent was quite big so they had plenty space inside.

“This is your idea remember?” Armie said, earning a glare from Timmy. “And you won't want Chad to tease you about this if you go back.”

Timmy crossed his arms on his chest and sighed deeply. He checked his phone and scowled deeply. “I can't even check Instagram and Tumblr because there is no signal here!”

“The point of camping -”

“I'm going to kill you if you continue that sentence,” Timmy warned as he tossed his phone aside.

Armie snorted. “So let's go swim at the lake.”

Timmy looked at him in disbelief like he just suggested something horrifying. “Why would I do that?”

“It's part of camping,” Armie answered. He knew that the lake would be cold by this hour but there was no way he was sleeping in sweat and dirt. “This is your idea remember? And it's not like you have other things to do.”

“Fine!” Timmy exclaimed as he grabbed his custom Louis Vuitton travel bag and perused inside.

Armie blinked in surprise. He thought Timmy would fight him for it but the brat was probably bored out of his mind so he decided to go swimming with him.

“If I die getting eaten by a crocodile, you'll answer to my parents,” Timmy said as he successfully extracted his pink swimming briefs from the bag. Armie tried hard to ignore the fact that Timmy was going to wear that in a moment.

“There's no crocodile, where are you even getting that idea?” Armie asked shaking his head as he pulled a bath towel out of his own bag. He also grabbed his swimming trunks and a bar of soap.

“I've seen a lot of episodes of River Monster, you'll never know,” Timmy replied as he tossed his bag of toiletries to Armie. “Carry it for me please?”

Armie rolled his eyes as he took the bag. Like he had a choice.

“But then again, this is a good time to try this swimming briefs!” Timmy said happily as he dangled the said item in front of Armie. “You tell me if my butt looks great in it. I mean I already know it will but it won't hurt to get a confirmation!”

Armie pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if he made the right decision. Maybe sleeping in sweat and dirt was the better option.

* * *

 

Timmy shrieked loudly as he hit the cold water and Armie couldn't help but laugh out loud. He was already in the water for ten minutes because Timmy had taken some time changing in his swimming briefs.

“Oh my God Armand! Stop laughing! I can't feel my legs!” Timmy shouted as he swam slowly towards Armie. They were at the other side of the lake away from the others.

“It's not that cold,” Armie said as he floated around lazily. The lake was illuminated with lamp posts spread around the vicinity. The forest park management had really made sure that their patrons would enjoy camping and swimming without worrying about getting murdered in the dark.

“You're a giant furnace that's why,” Timmy complained as he swam close to Armie. “I can't feel my blood running in my legs.”

Armie stopped floating and upright himself so he could tread water beside Timmy. “Don't be dramatic.”

Timmy scowled at him deeply as he started swimming away from him.

Armie followed him but the brat was too fast. Timmy really was a strong swimmer. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that drowning trick Timmy pulled months ago.

“Don't swim too far!” Armie yelled as he freestyled towards Timmy.

“For someone so tall like you, you're so slow,” Timmy teased as soon as Armie reached him.

Armie just rolled his eyes at him then without warning, he reached and grabbed the top of Timmy's head and dunked him in the water.

“Aarrrrrrgh,” Timmy sputtered as he surfaced, shaking his head like a dog, curls bouncing everywhere. “You ruined my hair!”

Armie just laughed as he watched Timmy gave him a death stare. “What? You haven't been dunked in the water before?”

Timmy's scowl deepened. “Why would anyone do that? And why would I let them?”

“That's like a standard thing when you're in the water,” Armie explained as he tread water, putting some distance between him and the brat in case Timmy decided to retaliate

“People who do that are evil,” Timmy said as he splashed water towards Armie's direction. “What if I drowned? Did you ever think about that?”

Armie knew that the brat could be dramatic but not this dramatic. He swam closer to Timmy so he could apologize properly. He forgot that Timmy was born in wealth and was probably sheltered his whole life, hence he didn't get to experience these things.

He was about to say his apology when all of sudden, Timmy lunged at him, grabbed his head with both hands then dunked him in the water.

Timmy was giggling hard when Armie finally surfaced. He could feel water running from his nose and he felt a bit disoriented.

“Oh my God Armand, are you okay?” Timmy asked in between giggles.

Armie rolled his eyes good-naturedly and nodded. Well at least the brat had enjoyed what he just did.

“That was awesome!” the brat added with a cackle as he splashed water at Armie.

Armie smirked as he splashed water back at Timmy. They splashed water at each other for a good five minutes before Timmy spoke again.

“I've never done this you know,” Timmy said, biting his lower lip. “I've never really get to play outside when I was a kid.”

The air suddenly felt melancholic because of Timmy's revelation.

“This was actually the first time I swam in a lake.”

“Really?” Armie asked. He never knew someone before who hadn't swum in a lake

“Yeah, we have an infinity pool back home. Why would I want to swim in a lake?” Timmy answered with an eye roll. “Imagine the bacteria in this lake, I'll have my detox first thing in the morning.”

Armie chuckled. He was actually starting to feel sad Timmy for not experiencing the joys of lake swimming but the brat was really used to high standard of living. So much for that melancholic feeling.

“C'mere,” Timmy said in a low voice and Armie was instantly confused but he still waded towards Timmy. “Ben's here, don't look,” the brat whispered as soon as Armie was closed.

Armie raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say a word. Then without warning, Timmy wrapped an arm around him then with his free hand, the brat ran his fingers through Armie's hair. To say he was taken aback was an understatement.

“Babe, we need to condition your hair, it's so frizzy,” Timmy said a bit loudly and Armie knew it was for Ben to hear. “And you need to shave, you're going to give me razor burn and you know I hate it!”

Armie squinted at Timmy then smirked. Their inappropriate pretend boyfriend conversation was now in session.

“But you said you like the feel of my beard between your legs?” Armie asked, putting an innocent tone to it and trying not to laugh at the same time.

Timmy's eyes went wide at what he just said then he smiled at him, showing all his teeth. “That was just one time babe. Remember that I have a photo shoot in two days and I don't need beard burns.”

Armie frowned. He had been growing his beard because he liked it long. There was no way he was going to shave it because of their play pretend relationship.

“Okay I'll give you a deal,” Timmy continued. “If you will shave, I will wear those laced panties you gave me for my birthday. The black one,” he added with so much seriousness that one would really think he was telling the truth.

Armie's jaw dropped as he suddenly remembered his dream about Timmy. The dream where Timmy was wearing a cropped top and laced boyshorts. It was really a good thing that the water in lake was now colder than earlier.

Timmy raised an eyebrow at him as if challenging him to say something.

He was saved from saying something when Ben shouted their names and told them that dinner was ready. The guy probably had enough of their conversation.

“C'mon, I can't feel my legs already,” Timmy announced as he started to swim towards the shore.

He followed closely and since Timmy was ahead, Armie was given a view of Timmy's backside as he stood up on the shallow end of the lake.

Armie was happy to report that Timmy really didn't need to fire Carlos because the exercise routine worked out really well.

Not that he was staring. Really.

* * *

 

 

“So, what did Ava think about all of these?” Timmy asked as he applied lotion on his left leg. They just finished dinner and they were all back inside their respective tents.

Armie watched as Timmy rubbed his hands on his smooth leg. He could smell the vanilla scent. No wonder Timmy always smelled good.

“Armand! Are you even listening to me?”

Armie blinked fast as he looked at Timmy. Did he just zone out?

“What did you say?”

Timmy gave him an unimpressed look. “Your girlfriend. Did she know about this?” He gestured between the two of them.

“Oh that,” Armie said. “Ava and I are just friends now. We realized that we can't really work a relationship right now.” It had been a mutual decision and Armie was glad that they parted as friends because Ava was really a good person. And he also felt that Ava deserved someone who could give her time which wasn't a luxury for him.

“Really?” Timmy asked, eyes going wide. “That's so sad.”

Armie frowned. The brat really didn't sound sad at all.

“But you really look good together,” Timmy continued with a sigh as he finished putting on his lotion.

“Seriously?” Armie asked because he could feel that Timmy was just joking. He had believed Chad when he told him that Timmy was jealous of Ava.

“If you squint,” Timmy replied as he snatched a pillow from Armie's side of the bed. “I need at least three pillows or I won't be able to sleep.”

Armie just shook his head at him as he proceeded to take off his clothes. He stopped midway when Timmy made a loud gasp.

“Shit Timmy, are you okay?”

“Wh-what are you doing?” Timmy asked, not looking at him.

“Taking my shirt off?” He didn't mean to sound it like a question but he was confused. “I sleep without my shirt.”

“Oohhh,” Timmy muttered, nodding to himself.

Armie frowned in confusion then a thought suddenly came to his head as he smirked at Timmy. “You thought we're gonna have”

“DON'T” Timmy yelled cutting him off, “finish that sentence. I'm going to sleep.” And with that, the brat threw his blanket over his head.

Armie smiled to himself as he completely took off his shirt and laid down on his side of the mattress.

“Night baby,” he said teasingly.

It was good to know that he wasn't the only one affected by their fake intimacy.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

**Tbc.**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all your support! Sorry this took a while.
> 
> So on this chapter, I was just you know writing in a relax mode then things escalated quickly. I don't know what happened. Hope you like this chapter.

Armie looked at Timmy’s sleeping form. The blanket was still over the brat’s head and Armie had this urge to pull the blanket just to tease him.

He had already said goodnight but he couldn’t fall asleep. It had been fifteen minutes since he tried to sleep.

“Timmy,” Armie whispered. “Aren’t we going to talk before sleeping? I can’t sleep.”

There was no answer but Armie could hear Timmy’s breathing and he could tell from it that the brat was still awake.

“I know you’re still awake,” Armie said as he put his right arm under his head. “It’s hard to pretend to be asleep,” he added with a laugh.

“What do you want? Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?” Timmy asked, voice muffled because he was still under the blanket.

Armie chuckled as he reached towards Timmy and pulled the blanket gently but Timmy was quick to pull it back over his head.

“I’m fine seeing you almost naked in your swimsuit but you’re not fine seeing me half naked?” Armie asked and he knew that he was crossing a line but he couldn’t help asking.

“I..it’s not that,” Timmy replied with a deep sigh, pulling down the blanket and peeking at Armie. “I just thought that -”

“We’re going to sleep together?” Armie continued confidently because he somehow knew that that was what Timmy had thought. 

Timmy glared at him. “Don’t flatter yourself,” Timmy said in disdain, blanket was now completely off and that was when Armie noticed his choice of sleepwear.

The brat was wearing a peach colored satin pajamas, the top looked like a button down shirt with a turn down collar and instead of pajama pants, Timmy had shorts on which barely covered his thighs. Armie was momentarily distracted by Timmy’s porcelain smooth legs.

Armie cleared his throat. “Well, you were pretty dramatic when I took off my shirt so I assumed -”

“Oh my God Armand!” Timmy exclaimed cutting him off the second time that day. He sat up and scowled at Armie. “My default setting is dramatic, how do you not know it by now?”

Armie removed his right arm from under his head then raised both his hands in a placating gesture.

“Anyway, what do you want to talk about?” Timmy asked as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. It was starting to get chilly despite the bonfire they made outside. Taking off his shirt was probably not a good idea but that was the least of his worries right now.

Armie gestured between the two of them. “This thing between the two of us. Are we really doing this? It’s one thing to fool Ben but how about the rest of the world? You’re a famous supermodel, the media will definitely pick this up.”

“And what’s the problem?” Timmy asked coolly.

Armie breathed deeply. He couldn’t believe that Timmy was just nonchalant about the possible repercussions of what they were doing.

“So you are willing to tell them that you are dating your bodyguard?” Armie asked, putting air quotes around the word ‘dating’.

Timmy frowned. “Who said that I’m going to confirm anything? That’s what my PR agency is for.”

Armie was lost.

“It’s their job to dispel rumors and other stuff. You don’t have to worry,” Timmy assured him. “And people really don’t care about who supermodels date unless they’re dating someone really famous or controversial."

“Really?” Armie asked doubtfully. He knew some people were deeply invested on this kind of thing. Even though this was just a pretend boyfriend thing, the media could pick this up and he really didn’t want a part of that.

Timmy squinted at him. “Are you worrying about your privacy?” he asked, “because we could keep this private if you want. This is just for Ben anyway.”

Armie nodded. “Yeah I know. I guess I just wanna be prepared just in case.”

“This is gonna be over before you know it,” Timmy said and Armie could hear sadness in his tone but it was just probably distorted by the wind outside. “Ben isn’t really the most patient person in the world.”

Armie breathed deeply. “So in case this escalated, we should have a back story. Like, when did you realize you’re madly in love with me?”

Timmy rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pillow behind him then whacked Armie on the face.

“Hey!” Armie grabbed the pillow and put it behind his back before Timmy could whack him with it again.

“For the record, you are the one who first fell in love with me,” Timmy said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Armie snickered. “Okay fine but you’re the first who showed interest.”

Timmy gave him a bitch please look then he sighed deeply.

“Fine! But you’re the first one who made a move because that can’t be me. I’m not that desperate to date my bodyguard.”

Wow. Armie would not admit it but that kind of sting a little. That served as a reminder that he was way out of Timmy’s league. But then, this was just play pretend so why was he getting affected all of a sudden? It wasn’t like they would end up together for real. Right?

“So?” Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah okay. I made the first move but you’re the one who used tongue on our first kiss.” Armie bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud at the bewildered look on Timmy's face.

"Armand!" Timmy exclaimed, eyes going wide at him and face flushing red. 

Armie let out the laugh he was holding back. “What? We are just making up a story.”

Timmy just deeply scowled out him, face still red.

“Wanna practice?” Armie asked, not being able to stop himself from teasing Timmy. If it was possible, Timmy looked redder than before.

The brat swallowed hard as he stared hard at him then he nodded slowly.

Wait. What? Timmy was actually agreeing to practice kissing? Shit.

Armie slowly sat up as he looked intently at Timmy’s face then he lowered his gaze to Timmy’s mouth which was slightly parted. His lips looked so soft under the faint glow of their lamp light.

“You sure?” Armie asked softly as he moved closer to Timmy. They were now only inches away from each other and Armie could practically hear Timmy’s heart beating.

Timmy nodded, biting his lower lip as his eyes dropped to Armie’s lips.

Armie breathed deeply as he inched his face closer to Timmy’s.

Then they heard Chad screamed outside causing them to snap out of their haze. And just like that, the brief magical moment between them was gone

“I should sleep,” Timmy muttered under his breath as he laid down and pull the blankets over his head again.

Armie nodded. “Yeah, I should go check on Chad.”

“Yeah,” Timmy agreed in a muffled tone. “I’m sleeping now.”

Before stepping out of the tent, Armie glanced at Timmy’s form as he breathed deeply.

_That was close._

 

* * *

 

 _“_ Armand.”

Armie kept his eyes closed. He was still tired and sleepy and no amount of Timmy’s stubbornness could wake him up.

“Armand.”

He hugged his second pillow tightly and nuzzled his face on the pillow closed to his head. He wondered where Chad got the pillow because it smelled so good, like a combination of fresh watermelon and apple.

“No, m’tired,” he muttered as he pulled the pillow closer to his body. It was so soft and fit perfectly against him.

“I didn’t know you’re a giant cuddler,” Timmy said in an exasperated tone.

Huh? His brain was still sleep muddled and he couldn’t register what Timmy had just said. He slowly opened his eyes. Timmy’s soft curly hair was in front of his face. Wait? What?

Did it also mean that he was not hugging a pillow?

As his brain started to work, he finally realized that it was Timmy he was hugging tightly and not a pillow. He quickly pulled his left arm from Timmy’s slim waist then he sat up. He was now completely wide awake.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he muttered as he blindly grabbed his shirt from behind him and wore it quickly.

Timmy, who was now sitting across him, just shrugged. “It was cold last night anyway.”

Armie frowned in confusion. So did it mean?

“So we had cuddled all night?” he asked hesitantly because he really didn’t want to know that he had probably taken advantage of Timmy while they were sleeping. It didn’t really matter if he did it unconsciously. Shit, he really wanted some coffee right now because he couldn’t think properly.

“Don’t think about it too much. It was just cuddling,” Timmy said in nonchalance as he played with his hair. It was getting longer as days passed and Armie suddenly wondered how it would feel like between his fingers.

Armie breathed deeply. He definitely needed coffee stat.

“I just think that it shouldn’t have happened,” Armie muttered, rubbing the remaining sleep off his eyes. “I mean, I work for you and I’m your bodyguard and we’re just pretending and -”

“It’s not like you’re gonna get me pregnant with cuddling,” Timmy said, cutting him off. Armie knew that the brat was joking but it was hard to tell when Timmy had said it with a straight face. “And once again, why are you not listening to me? I told you it was cold last night so it was fine!”

“Okay, okay,” Armie said, raising his hands in surrender. “I just thought you’d mind.”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Well what I didn’t like was you giving me razor burn on the back of my neck! I told you to shave!”

Armie instinctively touched his beard and rubbed it. Of course he had unconsciously nuzzled Timmy’s nape. Jesus, this camping was really a bad idea.

“Anyway, we have to go back,” Timmy continued when Armie remained silent. “I think Sersh was trying to reach me or something because I had a dream about her last night nagging me about a contract. And I can’t get a signal here!”

“Yeah okay, we should definitely go back,” Armie agreed. Before we do something we’d both regret, he continued mentally as he watched Timmy stuffed his things in his Louis Vuitton bag.

As he watched Timmy haphazardly stuffing his poor bag with his things, Armie realized that there was one good thing about all these.

He had slept well last night for the first time in months. His worries had somewhat faded away last night.

Maybe this play pretend thing wasn’t really a bad idea after all.

 

* * *

 

 _“_ He looks so beautiful.”

Armie turned his gaze from Timmy to Ben who was now standing beside him.

“You can’t be here,” Armie said flatly as he returned his gaze back to Timmy. The latter was currently in a middle of a photo shoot and he was only wearing a flimsy white shirt and black boxer briefs and Armie really didn’t want anyone in the room except for those people concerned.

“I shouldn’t have let him go,” Ben said completely ignoring the fact that he was not wanted in the room.

“You can’t be here,” Armie repeated through gritted teeth. Timmy still wasn’t aware that Ben was in the room or he’d surely throw a fit.

“I wonder what he saw in you,” Ben said, looking at Armie. His face had a dark look and Armie didn’t like it one bit. “You’re not his type.”

“Funny that because I’m his boyfriend now,” Armie said matter-of-factly. He tapped his earpiece subtlety so that his team could hear his conversation in case an altercation happened. Armie was thinking it could definitely happen if Ben wouldn’t step out.

“What are you doing here?”

They both turned to look at Timmy who was now standing in front of them. Arms crossed over his chest. Armie was grateful that he had a robe on now.

“Two meters remember?” Timmy asked, raising his eyebrows at Ben.

Ben just smirked. “Just reminding your boyfriend here that he isn’t your type. I know your type.”

“Don’t pretend you know me,” Timmy said flatly, glaring at Ben. “You lost that privilege when you decided to be a coward on senior prom.”

“C’mon Timmy, that was a long time ago,” Ben pleaded, stepping an inch closer to Timmy. Armie was instantly on alert in case Ben made another move. “People change.”

“Yeah, I did actually,” Timmy said frostily. “I want you gone Ben. I don’t wanna see you, I don’t wanna talk to you. I want you out of my life.”

Ben laughed darkly. “Do you really think that you could have a happy ever after with your bodyguard? This is not a movie Timmy and you know it. You can’t trust anyone because you know that they will just use you in the end. And Armie, he’ll get tired of you. I mean who would put up with someone like you? Bratty, rich snob, a cold bitch.

“Are you done talking?” Timmy asked. He looked unaffected but Armie felt differently. “God you are so annoying!” Timmy then turned to Armie and asked if he could get him out of the room.

“No need to touch me Cujo” Ben said as Armie tried to grab him by the arm and drag him outside if he had to. “Remember Timmy, only I could put up with you.” And with that, Ben was out the door and Armie suddenly had this overwhelming regret of not being able to punch Ben on his smug face.

“Hey you okay,” Armie asked, looking at Timmy who was hugging himself tightly. The brat was only doing that when something affected him deeply.

“He’s right,” Timmy answered in a low voice then he turned around and walked towards his dressing room. Armie called him but Timmy continued walking without a backward glance.

Armie stopped the dressing room’s door from closing with his foot then he quickly stepped inside. He saw Timmy huddled on his chair, looking at the mirror with a blank face.

“Hey,” Armie said gently as he sat on an empty chair next to Timmy.

“I’m going to end up alone am I?” Timmy asked in a serious tone and Armie was starting to worry. He wasn’t used to seeing the brat like this. Ben’s words had probably made a huge impact on him. “Ben’s right, he’s right,” he added in a sad tone as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Jesus, he was going to kill Ben the next time he saw him.

Timmy sniffled as he wiped the tears from his face. “Oh God, I’m such a mess.”

Armie offered him a tissue then he gently put his arms around Timmy’s shoulders.

“You’re not a mess and Ben is wrong,” Armie said indignantly. Timmy shook his head as another batch of tears fell down. Armie was having none of that because that douche didn’t deserve Timmy’s tears. He gently put his hands on either side of Timmy’s jaws and wiped his tears with his thumbs.

Timmy looked at him, eyes glassy because of the tears. “Thank you,” he said softly, smiling despite of the tears and that probably spurred Armie to do the next thing.

Armie surged forward and caught Timmy’s lips between his own. It was a soft and reassuring kiss and Armie had no idea why he was doing it but he knew that it was the right thing to do at the moment.

Timmy parted his lips with a sigh and Armie swiped Timmy’s lower lip with his tongue before sucking it. Timmy gave as good as he got, making tiny noises at the back of his throat.

“You are so beautiful,” Armie said as they parted, his hands still cupping Timmy’s face. “Forget about Ben.”

Timmy nodded, licking his lips then kissed Armie again. It was just a soft kiss but Armie could feel its intensity. Timmy gently pulled back then he hugged Armie tightly.

“Please don’t go,” he pleaded, resting his head on Armie’s left shoulder.

Armie hugged him back. “I won’t.”

 

**Tbc.**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all your support and kind words. I love you all.

“So, were you really jealous of Ava?” Armie asked with a smirked. He and Timmy were on his bed in a tangled of limbs. It was surreal but it was true. They had been making out like two high schoolers for almost an hour.

Timmy bit his lower lip thoughtfully. The brat’s lips were swollen from their early kisses and Armie felt a jolt in his stomach at the sight. He did that.

“Hmmm no,” Timmy answered coyly as he ran his fingers on Armie’s bare chest. He was lying on top of Armie and was wearing Armie’s shirt which was two sizes bigger than him. “I’m not going to be jealous of a coffee maker.”

Armie chuckled. “Really?” he asked with a raised eyebrow as he tucked a loose curl behind Timmy’s left ear. “That’s not what Chad told me.”

Timmy glared at him then he leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Armie thought it was just a quick and innocent kiss until Timmy’s tongue slip inside his mouth and sucked his tongue.

“What was your question again?” Timmy asked pulling away gently, mouth inches from Armie’s.

Armie swallowed hard as he shook his head. He couldn’t, for the life of him, remember what they had been talking about. Timmy’s kisses made him lightheaded.

“Oh my God babe, you okay?” Timmy asked with a laugh as he stared at Armie. The word babe was thrown so sweetly.

Armie blinked and nodded as he absently ran his right hand on Timmy’s bare thigh.

“Fine! Yeah I was jealous,” Timmy admitted, cheeks flushing probably in embarrassment or he was probably still turned on. Armie was hoping for the latter.

Armie smirked as he removed his right hand from Timmy’s thigh and promptly slipped it inside under Timmy’s shirt.

“See, that wasn’t so hard to admit,” he said cockily as traced circles on Timmy’s lower back, making the brat hum in contentment.

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Anyway, my turn!” he announced excitedly, resting his head on Armie’s chest. “What was your first impression of me?”

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Armie asked in a teasing tone which earned him a bite on his left jaw. “Ow! No biting!”

The brat squinted at him knowingly. “Really?”

“Okay. But only during sexy times,” Armie retracted causing Timmy to giggle hysterically.

“Just answer my question,” Timmy said in between giggles.

Armie smiled. “Well my first impression was, how can someone be so beautiful and annoying at the same time?”

Timmy quickly sat up and Armie’s first thought was that he had said something wrong until Timmy gave him a huge and beautiful smile.

“Really, you found me beautiful the first time you saw me?” he asked, grinning widely. “I mean, I know I’m beautiful but it’s always great to have validation.”

Armie snorted. “And you completely ignored the annoying part.” That particular sentiment earned him a pout from Timmy and Armie couldn’t resist so he leaned forward and nibbled Timmy’s jutted lower lip.

“We really are doing this huh?” Armie asked as he released Timmy’s lower lip from between his teeth.

“Huh?” Timmy asked, a glazed look on his face.

Armie chuckled. It was great to know that he also had that effect on Timmy.

“This.” Armie gestured between the two of them. “For real this time?” He hated the doubt in his tone but he couldn’t help it. Having a pretend relationship with Timmy was one thing, a real one was another. This could be just residual feelings from what happened hours ago. He didn’t want to assume but somehow when it came to Timmy, he felt insecure.

It was probably because he was way out of Timmy’s league. Timmy was rich and famous while he was just a lowly bodyguard.

“So are you done feeling so insecure?” Timmy asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

“How did...how did you know?” he asked, suddenly feeling genuinely curious. He didn’t know that Timmy could read people.

Timmy scooted closer to him then climbed on his lap, straddling his hips.

Armie automatically placed his hands on either side of Timmy’s slim hips.

“Your face can’t really hide your emotions,” Timmy said softly as he ran his hands through Armie’s hair. “And this isn’t new to me.”

Armie frowned. He was in between bliss (because Timmy was now massaging the base of his neck) and confusion because of what the brat had just said.

“I once dated a guy. He was the first ever guy who treated me like a normal person and not some dumb model. He was my dad’s intern in case you’re wondering.”

“So you are into dating your dad’s employees,” Armie teased as rubbed Timmy’s thighs because he could now do it.

“Ugh, shut up Armand!” Timmy exclaimed without heat. “Anyway, he was so insecure because he really didn’t think that someone like me will settle with someone like him.”

“His concerns are valid,” Armie said. Someone of Timmy’s stature would be a threat to almost everyone. It would be enough to make someone insecure.

Timmy sighed deeply. “I’ve told him that I really don’t care about what kind of job he has or if he is rich or poor because the important thing was that I like him and I was not ashamed being with him.”

Armie smiled. It was good to know that Timmy wasn’t into material things. He honestly thought before that since the brat was born into a rich family, he would want to be with someone of equal status.

“But he was stubborn so he left,” Timmy continued with a scowl. “Last I heard was he got married and like has ten thousand kids.”

Armie laughed as he gripped hard on Timmy’s hips. “You can’t blame him,” he said softly. “Some people could be really insecure.”

“Yeah I know,” Timmy said in a low tone and Armie could hear the sadness in it.

Armie somehow knew that even though some people felt insecure around Timmy, the brat also had his own insecurities. Armie could tell that beneath all the layers of sass and brattiness, there was a sad and lonely Timmy. Realizing this thing made him feel guilty as he remembered the time he had told Timmy that they couldn’t be friends. He had failed to see that time that Timmy just wanted someone to talk to and share his feelings with.

Being rich and famous could make you isolated. People might think that having this status was enough to make someone happy, probably for some but not all were lucky.

Armie pulled his hands from Timmy’s hips to cup his jaws.

“I’m sorry,” Armie muttered sincerely, thumbs caressing either side of Timmy’s jaws. “I’m sorry that I had told you that I can’t be your friend.”

Timmy squinted at him. “You have already apologized for that.”

Armie nodded but he still felt the need to say he was sorry again. Timmy deserved another apology.

“It was a shitty thing to do,” Armie continued, biting his lower lip.

Timmy leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. “No need to apologize. Chad had told me about your stupid rule of not falling in love with a client.”

Armie smiled. “It isn’t stupid,” he said with an eye roll. “And who says I’m falling in love with you?” he added in a teasing tone.

He was met with silence as Timmy looked like he was about to cry then he quickly scrambled off Armie then he was off the bed in nanoseconds. Armie was stunned as he just watched Timmy walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

“Fuck!” Armie quickly climbed off the bed and went straight towards the bathroom. He knocked gently. “Timmy? Open the door please.”

“No! Get lost!” Timmy shouted. Armie could hear a faint sniffle but he wasn’t too sure.

“I was just kidding,” Armie said as he tried the doorknob. It was indeed locked. “Timmy, c'mon, I didn’t mean that. I was just teasing you.” Jesus, he had no idea that it was such a big deal to Timmy when he said about the falling in love thing. The brat must have really liked him. He smiled despite the current dilemma.

“Go away!” Timmy yelled hoarsely. Yep, he was definitely crying. Damn it! Armie felt like an asshole.

Armie shook his head then he suddenly remembered that he had spare keys for all the rooms in the mansion. He quickly walked towards his drawers and rummaged in them until he found the keys.

Timmy glowered at him as he successfully opened the bathroom door. The brat’s eyes were red around the rim and the tip of his nose was also red, clear signs that he had been crying.

“You know I was just kidding right?” Armie asked tentatively. He just stood at the doorway. Stepping closer to Timmy would not be a good idea at this point because the brat was currently holding a floor mop. He didn’t even know he had a floor mop in his bathroom. “Really? You gonna hit me with that?

Timmy just gave him a deep scowl but didn’t release his hold on the mop.

Armie breathed deeply as he extended his right hand in peace offering towards Timmy. Timmy just looked at it and remained seated on the edge of the bath tub.

“You’re wearing my favorite shirt you know,” Armie said as he leaned on the doorway. “I’ve never let anyone wear it.”

Timmy bit his lower lip and Armie knew that he was fighting to not smile.

“And there’s always exception to every rule,” Armie added and this time, Timmy didn’t fight it as he smiled at him.

The brat stood up from the bath tub, dropped the mop and walked towards Armie. As soon as he was closed enough, Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck. Armie quickly wound his arms around Timmy’s waist, hugging him tightly.

“We’re gonna work this out,” Armie whispered as he kissed the top of Timmy’s head.

Timmy nodded as he buried his face on Armie’s chest.

Yeah. He’d make sure this worked out.

 

* * *

 

“My good man! Finally pulled your head out of your ass I see, ” Chad said in lieu of greeting as he stepped inside the sun room which was their makeshift office inside Timmy's vacation home. Armie looked up from his laptop as he watched Niki and Alicia followed Chad inside, both were sporting a huge grin on their faces.

“I’m such a proud momma,” Niki said, clasping his hands. Armie rolled his eyes at him.

“You two could make soft porn just with those kissing noises,” Chad said without even batting an eyelash. He then snatched the manila folder from beside Armie’s laptop.

Armie frowned. What the hell was Chad talking about?

“You forgot to turn off your earpiece,” Alicia explained as if reading his thoughts.

Armie was lost for a bit until he remembered the scene from yesterday. Shit! So the whole team heard his and Timmy’s exchange?

“Don’t worry, we turned off ours as soon as we heard the two of you talking,” Alicia said, pointing at Niki. “Chad turned off his when you and Timmy started kissing.”

His cheeks suddenly felt warm and he was sure that if he could see himself in the mirror, he was red all over.

“I never peg him for an insecure person,” Chad muttered thoughtfully as he perused the manila folder he took earlier. It was their latest security detail for Timmy’s next photo shoot in LA two weeks from now. Chad closed the folder and looked at him. “I’m really happy he has you, brother.”

Armie stared at his friend, mouth agape in surprise. Chad wasn’t really the sentimental type nor he was known to talk about his feelings. He wasn’t also really that fond of Timmy but the brat really had his ways of touching people’s soft spot. Chad was no exception.

“I hate to be that person but I will be that person,” Niki interjected in a serious tone. “What about our job? I mean, isn’t this a violation of the contract?”

“Niki, don’t be so dramatic,” Chad said flatly. “This happens all the time, remember Tilly?”

Tilly was a reporter they had worked with in Cambodia. She had to hire a security detail while she was working on a very controversial piece that time. Tilly had confessed her undying love for Chad then retracted it as soon as their security contract ended. 

Armie was hoping to God that it wouldn’t be the case on his part.

Chad rolled his eyes at Armie as if reading Armie’s thoughts. “What I meant is, clients fall in love with their bodyguards. It’s like a scientific fact or something. It has something to do with being together all the time. I’m sure Daddy Chalamet is already anticipating this.”

And as if on cue, a knock came on their open door. Timmy’s dad was standing at the doorway. Armie swallowed hard. He thought that Mr. Chalamet was already back in France but it looked like that following his son to the Cayman’s was hurriedly squeezed in his itinerary.

“Mr. Hammer, I’d like a word please,” Marc said in a melancholic tone and Armie suddenly had a feeling of foreboding. “Alone.”

Chad, Niki and Alicia nodded at him then they quickly left the room. As soon as they were gone, Timmy’s dad walked inside then sat across from him.

“So you and Timothée,” Marc started, his eyes focused on him and Armie felt like that the older Chalamet could see through his soul. “I know he was just trying to get rid of Ben and I’m sorry that you had to be pulled into it.”

Armie released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. So Timmy’s dad was still thinking that he and Timmy were just pretending to be boyfriends. It was such a relief until Marc continued.

“Timmy really has some whack ideas and you can’t afford to always cater to it. He has probably told you all about Ben but Ben is a good kid.”

Armie stifled a snort. If Marc only knew how disrespectful that _good kid_ had been to Timmy.

“I know my son and I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up falling in love with you for real,” Marc said and somehow, Armie knew where this conversation was going. “But I don’t want that to happen.”

Figures.

“Tell him to stop his nonsense or I’ll end your contract,” Marc continued in a serious tone. “I’m not a bad person Mr. Hammer, I just want the best for my son and I want him to end up with someone with equal stature. I’m sure you’ll understand.”

Armie felt like someone was stepping on his chest.

_We’re gonna work this out._

Those words he had told Timmy echoed in his brain and he knew that if he closed his eyes, he would remember how Timmy had smelled so good when he kissed his head.

How would he work this out now?

**Tbc**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a fiction without a little drama? Don't worry, I'll fix this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Work is craaaazy at the moment. Somebody help me.
> 
> Aaaand 
> 
> Rating has changed kiddos! If you aren't comfy with m/m sexy times, this chapter isn't for you. Otherwise, I hope I did justice and you enjoy.

“Do you think you can convince Timmy to just stay here forever?” Chad asked as he took a long pull on his cigarette. He and Armie were both lounging in the balcony while Timmy, Niki and Alicia were all downstairs having their massage sessions.

Armie looked at his friend as he flicked his cigarette. It had been years since he had one and he had long promised himself that he would stop but this moment required for one.

“He grew up in the city, I don’t think he’s ready to leave it,” Armie answered as he returned his gaze back to the ocean. It was a sight to behold. The water was crystal clear and reflecting the clouds above it. Waking up to this everyday would be a dream.

“So what’s your plan?” Chad asked as he took one last pull on his cigarette. “His dad wasn’t really that serious right?”

Armie snorted as he put out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray. He had told Chad about his conversation with Marc and to say Chad was pissed was an understatement. Chad had tendencies to overreact and his expletives while Armie told him the story were really impressive. Chad had a wide range of vocabulary when it came to cuss words.

“His dad really surprised me,” Chad continued. “He really didn’t strike me as someone who will look down on a person just because they don’t have the same amount of money as he has.”

Armie shrugged. “He’s a parent, it’s understandable,” he replied.

He understood where Timmy’s dad was coming from. Armie knew that Mr. Chalamet was just looking after his son. Marc knew not to trust easily and being rich had probably given him a false sense of security and said sense of security probably led to all kinds of betrayal from some people he had met. It was understandable that he didn’t want Timmy to suffer the same.

“It’s still bullshit in my book,” Chad said as he sipped his coffee. “Did he really believe Timmy could be happy with that Ben person? He snores for fuck's sake!”

Armie chuckled. He almost forgot that Chad and Ben had shared a tent during their camping.

“I say, if my son will be happy with the person he chose, I’ll support him,” Chad added with conviction. “And mind you, Timmy really looked happy when he came out of your room.” Chad raised his eyebrows at him knowingly.

“Really?” Armie couldn’t help but asked. He hated how high pitched it sounded but his stomach was doing flip-flops. He felt like he was back again in high school when his crush had said yes when he asked if he could be her date for the winter formal.

“God bro, you sounded like you’re going into puberty again,” Chad teased with a laugh.

Armie shoved him playfully.

“But seriously man, he was like glowing or some shit,” Chad added, looking like a proud father. “Just be careful with him, he’s tiny compared to your size and you really wouldn’t want to crush him.”

Armie laughed out loud as he shook his head. He would never hurt his brat.

_His brat?_

When did the word brat sounded like an affectionate nickname? And why did it give him a sudden feeling of possessiveness?

Well one thing was for sure, he wasn’t really going to back down from Marc Chalamet that easily.

 

* * *

 

“No! I told dad that I’m not going!”

Armie stepped back, contemplating whether he should enter Timmy’s room or just do it later. The brat looked upset as he walked back and forth in front of his bed, hair tousled as if he had been running his hands through it as he spoke with someone on the phone.

“Oh my God Sersh! No!” Timmy sounded like he was about to cry any minute. “I’ve never attended his charity event, I’m not doing it now. Tell them I have to redo the photo shoot or tell them there is a big storm coming here and we can’t fly back.”

Armie was starting to get really curious. He knew from a few experience that Timmy was more than willing to attend charity events, saying that it was his way of giving back and showing everyone how to wear high fashion. So what was the reason why he sounded so adamant of not attending this particular charity event?

“Ugh! Why is this happening to me? A good person like me doesn’t deserve this injustice!”

Armie chuckled. Timmy and his dramatics never failed to amuse him. His chuckle caught Timmy’s attention and as soon as the brat’s eyes landed on him, Timmy’s face softened into a smile.

“I’ll talk to you later Sersh,” Timmy said quickly, “and we’re not yet done,” he added as he ended the call then tossed the phone to his bed.

“Everything okay?” Armie asked softly as Timmy approached him, smile still not leaving his face.

“Hey,” Timmy greeted as he stood on his toes and gave Armie a quick peck on the lips.

Armie rolled his eyes. He was having none of that as he gently wrapped his right hand around Timmy’s nape and gave him a proper kiss, tongue seeking entrance.

Timmy let him in, moaning into the kiss. His arms were now wrapped tightly around Armie’s neck which made Armie kiss him deeper. Armie then buried his right hand in Timmy’s thick curls as his left hand traveled towards Timmy’s right butt cheek, kneading gently.

“Fuck,” Timmy muttered as he bit Armie’s lower lip. That particular action spurred Armie to haul Timmy up. The brat quickly wrapped his legs around Armie’s waist as they continued to kiss. Armie slowly walked them to the bed then he sat down on the edge. Timmy was now straddling him and Armie could feel how turned on the brat was.

Timmy gently pulled away for the much needed air and Armie took the opportunity to lick and suck on his slender neck. Armie was grateful that Timmy was still wearing his large shirt, the collar of which kept sliding off his smooth left shoulder. It was like inviting Armie to leave marks so he did, trailing soft kisses with occasional bites and soothing tongue. At this point, Timmy would probably kill him for leaving bruises because he still had a photo shoot tomorrow but Armie really didn’t care.

“Ow baby!” Armie suddenly exclaimed as Timmy made a particular hard tag on his hair.

“I’m ticklish!” Timmy said breathlessly, licking his lips as he looked at Armie, pupils blown wide in lust and Armie started to feel heat pooled in his lower belly.

Armie laughed which made Timmy tag his hair again in annoyance. “You need more practice so you won’t be ticklish,” he teased, causing Timmy to redden.

The brat just rolled his eyes at him and without warning, he took off his shirt and threw it haphazardly to the floor. He was now left with his tiny black shorts which served to highlight his smooth, creamy legs. Armie felt like he was the luckiest son of a bitch because he got to run his hands on them.

“What are you waiting for Romeo?” Timmy asked coyly as he pushed Armie down to the bed so he was now sitting on top of him. “Let’s practice then.”

Armie smirked as he hurriedly changed their position. Timmy shrieked loudly in surprise from the sudden change of position. Armie winced from the sound.

“Jesus, are you really this loud?” He looked down at Timmy who was now giggling hysterically underneath him.

“Warn me next time!” Timmy exclaimed in between giggles then he abruptly stopped when Armie started to take off his shirt.

As soon as his shirt was off, Timmy quickly ran his hands on Armie’s chest, lightly scratching the hair there. From his chest, Timmy’s hands wandered towards his neck then the brat pulled him down for a searing kiss to which Armie returned in the same manner.

“Shit,” Armie muttered as Timmy spread his legs opened for him then he lifted his hips for friction. “Fuck baby slow down.”

“You can’t make me slow down when you’re so hot,” Timmy panted between kisses as he inserted his right hand between them to push down his shorts.

Armie swallowed hard at the sight. So was this really happening? Were they going too fast? Should they take it slow?

“The only slow thing you’re doing is not taking off your shorts Armand!” Timmy complained and Armie quickly realized that he had said his last thoughts out loud.

So the brat was bossy in bed and Armie would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on so he quickly knelt between Timmy’s legs so he could take off his shorts. Once off, he lied down on top of Timmy, taking extra care not to crush the brat because there was definitely a glaring size difference between them and hurting Timmy was the last thing he would do.

“Aren’t we going too fast?” Armie asked as he licked the side of Timmy’s neck all the way to his left ear then he nibbled Timmy’s left earlobe.

“Uhhhm, hhmmm not really,” Timmy said breathlessly, his legs were now tightly wrapped around Armie’s hips and Armie could feel how hard Timmy was. He was equally hard himself and he would probably bust a vein if they both didn’t come at least once.

“To be honest, I’d really like our first time after a dinner and a movie,” Armie said in all seriousness, suddenly mesmerized at the moles on Timmy’s neck.

“Oh my God babe, I didn’t know you are so cheesy,” Timmy said with a giggle then the giggle turned into a loud moan as Armie experimentally licked Timmy’s right nipple. “Ohgodohgod Armand!”

Armie just smirked as he continued his ministration, alternating between licking, biting and sucking on the pink bud.

“Ohmygod uhhhhhm, don’t stop.”

That was the command he would happily oblige and he now turned his attention to the left nipple. He lightly licked it and Timmy was probably so turned on right now because it instantly hardened. He licked it again then he sucked hard, causing Timmy to arch his back and grab Armie’s hair.

“Get me naked now please,” Timmy said in a husky voice. “Forget your stupid dinner and movie and just sex me up!”

Armie chuckled. It was good to know that even in the throes of passion, Timmy couldn’t stop being his bratty self. And Armie was not going to lie, it worked for him.

So this was definitely happening. Earlier, he had thought that things were going too fast between them but he then realized that maybe, they both had just been waiting for this moment. That every little thing that happened to them since they first met was just foreplay. He knew he sounded like a love struck loon but that was the feeling.

“Uhm Armand, are you having second thoughts because if you want your cheesy dinner, I’m all for it.” Timmy said in an amused tone, snapping him out his thoughts. “I don’t eat anything below one hundred dollars though,” he added cheekily.

Armie just rolled his eyes then without warning, he quickly pushed down Timmy’s shorts. The shorts were quite skimpy so when Armie pushed it down, Timmy’s briefs went with it and so was Armie’s sanity.

“So no cheesy dinner then,” Timmy teased as helped Armie took off his shorts and briefs completely. “You know it’s not fair that I’m the only one naked right?”

Armie laughed. He loved that they were both playful which made things more comfortable between them.

“I really want that dinner,” Armie insisted as he pushed down his briefs and threw it on the floor. He then quickly covered Timmy’s body with his, their dicks now touching which caused Timmy to mewl loudly.

“C’mere,” Timmy whispered as he grabbed the back of Armie’s neck and pulled Armie towards him. As soon as Armie was closed enough, Timmy leaned forward and kissed him, tongue slipping in which Armie more than welcomed.

They kissed slow and deep for a few seconds then Armie almost bit Timmy’s lower lip as the brat sneakily snaked his left hand between them and palmed his dick.

“Holy god, you’re huge,” Timmy muttered against his lips. “And you’re hard for me.” The brat had the grace to blush when he said the last words and Armie found it very endearing so he kissed Timmy again, hard this time.

“Fuck baby, hold it tightly, s’not gonna break.” He was almost delirious with pleasure when Timmy began to stroke him slowly, precum easing the way.

Timmy’s hand felt so good but the pressure wasn’t enough so he slipped his hand between them, gently removing Timmy’s hand so he could take them both in his hand then he started jacking them both maddeningly slow. He wanted this to last because the look of pleasure on Timmy’s face was something he wanted to bottle up and keep to himself.

“Mère de Dieu, faster!”

Armie would never deny him that so he stroke faster then he leaned down to suck hard on Timmy’s left nipple.

And that did it for the brat as he came hard between them, shouting Armie’s name in the process. He continued jacking them off until Timmy hoarsely told him to stop because his dick started to feel sensitive.

He then knelt between Timmy’s spread legs as he continued to stroke himself while Timmy watched him, face flushed and lips bitten red.

“You look so fucking hot,” Timmy said breathlessly as his right hand traveled on his cum covered chest. Armie was mesmerized by Timmy’s fingers then he almost choked when Timmy gathered some cum with his index finger then slowly brought it to his mouth.

Armie was a goner as he came hard on Timmy’s stomach, vision almost whitening. This was one of the best orgasms he had for years and he wasn’t even inside Timmy.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he lied down beside Timmy, staring at the ceiling, heart still beating rapidly from his orgasm. “Fuck.”

“So I know you’re not here to sex me up but I’m not complaining!” Timmy said after a few seconds of silence. He adjusted himself on the bed so he was now lying on his side and facing Armie.

“Huh?” Armie asked. He was still on a sex fog and he couldn’t exactly remember why he went to Timmy’s room in the first place.

“Why did you come here?” Timmy asked, looking unimpressed. “I mean our shower sex is not scheduled until tonight.”

Armie looked at Timmy in wonder. “We have a schedule?”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Fine! I made that schedule and I was just about to tell you.”

Armie laughed in amusement as he tried to remember why he went to Timmy’s room.

He rattled his brain and after a few seconds, it came back to him. “Your dad spoke to me about us.”

Timmy raised an eyebrow.

“He wanted you to stop your nonsense. You know, your relationship with me.” He put air quotes on the word relationship to emphasize their play pretend thing. “Or he’ll end our security contract.”

“Ugh, my father is so dramatic,” he said flatly and Armie was surprised that Timmy wasn’t bothered at all. “Well, he’ll realize how stupid his idea is and he’ll come around.”

“Uhm, I don’t know. What if he made good on his threat?” Armie asked which caused Timmy to raise both his eyebrows and widen his eyes at him.

“So you’re already breaking up with me?” The brat sounded like he was about to cry and it made Armie laugh. “Stop laughing you asshole!”

“Just the pretend one,” Armie said, looking at Timmy straight in the eyes. “We can keep the real one. That’s the one he’s not aware of.”

Timmy’s face broke into a beautiful smile before he grabbed the side of Armie’s face and gave him a deep kiss.

“But we’ll have to keep it a secret for now until I figure out the rest,” Armie said after they parted.

Timmy nodded, giving him a quick kiss then he muttered something about feeling sticky and needing a shower.

Armie watched as Timmy walked towards the bathroom. He knew that his decision to stay with Timmy was a huge one. Parents could be really protective of their children and they would do anything to give them the best.

Well this was a battle he was willing to take because Timmy’s smiling face when he said he wanted to keep the real one was the smile he wanted to wake up to every morning.

**Tbc**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and sorry for the wait.

“Do you have like a magical dick or something?”

Armie almost choked on his coffee when he heard the question from Chad who just walked inside their makeshift office also known as Timmy’s spare walk-in closet. His friend looked like he had a hard night if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by.

“Rough night?” Armie asked, completely ignoring Chad’s magical dick question.

“Shut up. I binge watched The Umbrella Academy,” Chad replied in a tired tone as he grabbed Armie’s coffee mug and took a long drink. “Anyway, don’t dodge my question.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Armie said, feigning innocence because he knew exactly what Chad was talking about.

Chad gave him a bitch please look as he finished Armie’s coffee.

“You mind getting me another cup?” Armie asked as he corrected a typo on their security detail for Timmy’s photo shoot next week.

Chad smirked as he placed the mug beside Armie’s laptop. “Timmy’s downstairs making you breakfast. That’s the reason why I asked if you have a magical dick or something because there’s no way that the princess is in a mood this early in the morning.”

Armie chuckled. Timmy’s attempt in being domestic really didn’t work well in the past. He could still remember the Timmy's attempt on making chicken soup from scratch and it really didn’t end well.

“Well he told me that he’s making a traditional Cayman Island breakfast but I just saw French toast, bacon and some kind of an omelet.”

“Is he alone?” Armie asked although he knew that it would be unlikely that Timmy would cook all by himself. He probably didn’t know how to turn on the stove or he’d probably end up setting the house on fire.

Chad rolled his eyes. “Do you want him to blow up the house? Niki and Alicia are with him.”

Armie shook his head in amusement as he closed his laptop and stood up from his chair. He had to see Timmy in action so he gestured at Chad to follow him downstairs.

Timmy was facing the stove when they entered the kitchen so he didn’t see them came in. Armie made a shushing motion at Niki and Alicia who were both currently cutting some fruits. He also gestured at Chad to be quiet but the latter just flipped him off and just went straight to the coffee machine.

Armie breathed deeply as he quietly walked towards Timmy who was still oblivious of the new presence. As soon as he was closed enough, he gently slipped his arms around Timmy’s waist and kissed his neck.

He felt Timmy shivered and he felt of proud of himself for eliciting that reaction from the brat. Timmy then twisted his body so he was now facing Armie.

“Hey babe,” Timmy greeted in a sweet voice as he stood on his toes and gave Armie a quick kiss. “I’m cooking breakfast!”

“You didn’t hurt yourself turning on the stove?” Armie joked which earned him a soft pinch on his left rib from Timmy.

“You’re so mean! I almost burned my hand,” Timmy said, showing Armie his flawless left hand. Armie didn’t see any marks at all.

Armie raised his left eyebrow at Timmy in question as he took the brat’s left hand and examined it closely.

“I don’t see any burns,” Armie said dubiously.

“Almost is the word,” Timmy said with a giggle. “Nicholas turned on the stove for me. Why it has to be so complicated?!”

Armie chuckled. His domestic prince wasn’t really that domestic after all.

“So what did you cook for me?” he asked as Timmy faced the stove again.

“I made you omelet!” Timmy said proudly as he scooped some from the pan and brought it to Armie’s mouth. “Taste?”

Armie blew on it gently before he took a bite and almost choked. The omelet was too salty but he really didn’t want to hurt Timmy’s feelings so he quickly swallowed it.

“Too salty?” Timmy asked like he already knew the he had put too much salt in it.

Armie nodded as he accepted a glass of water from a laughing Alicia.

“Well I tried my best!” Timmy said gleefully as he took off his apron and threw it at Niki. “Let’s just go to IHOP!”

Chad guffawed loudly while he shook his head. “You almost made me believe you have other talents aside from being annoying.”

“Ugh! Shut up Chad! Timmy yelled, throwing a dark look at Chad. “I just forgot I already put salt in it. It’s hard to remember!”

Chad rolled his eyes. “Well, I can teach if you want.”

To say Armie was baffled was not enough. Chad was a pretty decent cook and baker but he was not very patient. He remembered the time when Niki had asked Chad to teach him how to make his peach cobbler recipe. It didn’t go very well and the two ended up not speaking to each other for a week.

“Really?” Timmy asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes at Chad.

“Are you sure?” Armie asked at the same time. He was really surprised that Chad even offered. People would usually ask for his help in the kitchen and not the other way around. Armie couldn’t remember the time he offered to teach someone.

Chad shrugged. “You’re going to be with Armie and I don’t want you to poison your boyfriend,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Armie expected Timmy to probably strangle Chad because of what he just said but he suddenly lunged at Chad and hugged him tightly.

“You’re so sweet Chad Michael!” Timmy exclaimed and Armie suddenly felt he was in a twilight zone. Timmy’s mind was a work of wonder.

Chad struggled from Timmy’s hold. “Let’s not be too touchy-feely yes?”

Timmy just smirked and hugged Chad even more tightly then immediately released him when Chad said he was having trouble breathing.

They all laughed it off until Armie announced that they should get going if they wanted to get breakfast from IHOP before their day got too busy. 

* * *

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Niki said as they both walked inside their make shift office. They just got back from their breakfast and Armie wasted no time and dragged Niki to the office so they could finish their security plan for Timmy’s meet-and-greet three weeks from now.

“Don’t,” Armie said as he sat in front of his laptop and opened the document he had been working on last night.

Niki threw a balled up paper at him. “So your plan was to pretend you and Timmy are not real boyfriends because Mr. Chalamet thought you two were fake pretending?”

Hearing it out loud from Niki made the plan sounded ridiculous but Armie couldn’t really put a clearer explanation. Well, it sounded rational in his brain when he had first thought of that plan but somehow, actually hearing it from a third party made him doubt himself.

“Something like that,” Armie said lamely as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Niki frowned at him, completely confused. “So Timmy’s dad thought that Timmy was just trying to piss off Ben so he made you his fake boyfriend but Mr. Chalamet wasn’t really that fond of that idea because he actually wants Ben for his son?”

Armie nodded. Timmy’s dad wasn’t really supposed to be a part of this. Timmy just wanted to get rid of Ben and that was it. Who knew that this would escalate to something really serious?

“I’ve never really thought it would come to this,” Armie said in a worried tone as he closed his laptop. He couldn’t concentrate when he suddenly realized how serious their current situation was. If Timmy’s dad found out about their relationship, they could lose their job.

“But come to think of it,” Niki said in a cheerful tone. Why was his friend being cheerful at times like this? “It made you realize your true feelings for Timmy.”

Armie looked at his friend, breathed deeply then nodded. Well, that was the most positive and worthy outcome of Timmy’s ridiculous fake pretend relationship plan. Who would have thought it would become real?

“Did you know that we’re starting to feel bad for Tim because he was pining so hard?” Niki asked and his eyes suddenly widened like he just said something he wasn’t supposed to say. Well, too late for that now.

“Really?” Armie asked, suddenly feeling really curious. He knew that Timmy would probably kill Niki for spilling the beans but it really didn’t matter right now since they were already together. That thought gave him warm and fuzzy feelings inside.

Niki sighed deeply and nodded in defeat.

Armie smirked. “When did it start?”

“Boston,” Niki answered. “That was why he was so pissed when you brought Ava. And that night when you were in Ava’s room, he had eaten a pint of ice cream because he thought that you and Ava were having sex.”

Armie laughed out loud. So the brat’s coping mechanism was eating whenever he was mad at something.

“And Brendan the second coming, he did that on purpose to make you jealous,” Niki continued.

Well he kind of felt that it had been Timmy’s plan all along. It wasn’t just about getting back at him when he told Timmy that they couldn’t be friends. Armie somehow knew that it was to make him jealous too.

“But those were now water under the bridge because you two are now together and he never looked so happy,” Niki stated in a serious tone. His best friend would know since he was always with Timmy. Niki, Alicia and Timmy were practically glued together all the time. “Don’t mess it up bro.”

Armie smiled. The knowledge that Timmy never looked so happy because he was now with him had given him such a strong wave of affection for the brat.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

* * *

“Maybe I should just quit modeling and just be with you like this,” Timmy said with a contented sigh as he put his head on Armie’s right shoulder. They were on Timmy’s bed and the TV was playing a movie they were supposed to watch but they had been busy making out for the past thirty minutes.

Armie laughed. “You don’t mean that.”

“What? Don’t you think it’s romantic?” Timmy asked in a serious tone as he sat up and gave Armie an unimpressed look. “Just imagine, I can concentrate on learning how to cook!”

“I don’t want you to give up your career just so you could learn how to cook for me.”

“Awww baaaaaaabe,” Timmy cooed as he leaned towards Armie and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. “You’re so sweet but assuming. Who says I’m gonna learn to cook for you?” he added in a mischievous tone.

Armie smirked then without warning, he reached out and tickled Timmy which caused the brat to shriek and laugh at the same time. They wrestled for a bit until Timmy was underneath him, his face red from laughing.

“Oh my God! Stop! Stop!” Timmy screamed in between giggles as Armie continued to tickle him then Timmy surprised him when he got out of Armie’s hold and quickly changed their position so he was now straddling Armie.

He was already half hard because of their make out session and Timmy wriggling on his lap wasn’t helping him to flag it down.

Timmy was now looking at him while he licked his lips then he ground hard on Armie’s crotch.

“Fuck, baby. Don’t start what you won’t finish,” Armie said, swallowing hard as he gripped Timmy’s waist.

The brat just smiled at him then he quickly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Miles of porcelain skin was now presented to Armie and he didn’t waste any time as he hurriedly changed their position. Timmy was now underneath him again and this time, his face was red from anticipation.

Armie was about to lean and suck Timmy’s inviting pink nipple when a knock came on the door.

“Jesus Christ,” Armie muttered as he shook his head in disappointment.

“Just ignore, they’ll go away,” Timmy said as he reached out and put his hand on Armie’s nape and pulled him down for a kiss.

The knock continued and it was becoming persistent.

“Fuck! Alright, I’m coming!” He kissed Timmy in apology as he stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

“Sexy times?” Chad said as soon as Armie opened the door. His friend had a stupid smirk on his face as he tried to look inside but Armie quickly blocked his vision with his body. 

“What?” Armie asked in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Calm down Armand,” Chad said coolly. “I’m not gonna cockblock you without a valid reason.”

Armie breathed deeply. “Okay what?”

“Mr. Chalamet wants to talk to all of us via Skype,” Chad said, his tone now changed to serious. “Do you think it has something to do with?” He gestured wildly at him and it looked ridiculous but Armie got the point.

Armie shook his head. He really didn’t want to think that it has something to do with his relationship with Timmy but he knew that he was just kidding himself. The man didn’t normally do Skype calls with them unless it was something really important.

“Well whatever it is, I’m sure it isn’t so serious,” Chad said but Armie could hear the doubt in his tone. “Go tell Timmy that you’ll have a meeting with the team.”

Armie nodded as he and Chad exchanged worried looks. He had a sudden feeling of foreboding and he didn’t like it one bit. 

* * *

“So we have a dinner reservation tonight,” Timmy said in lieu of greeting as he stepped inside Armie’s bedroom. “I booked the whole restaurant by the way! There’s a lot of nosy people in this island.”

Armie gave Timmy a small smile as he folded one of his shirts and placed it inside his luggage.

Timmy sat on his bed, a frown marring his beautiful face.

“We’re not leaving until Sunday and that’s three days from now,” Timmy said in confusion. “Why are you packing this early? Did we change schedule? Well somebody should have told me!”

Armie breathed deeply as he closed his luggage and moved closer to Timmy. He twined his fingers with him then brought Timmy’s hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

“Babe, you’re so weird,” Timmy said in affectionate tone. “What’s going on?”

There was no other way to put it so Armie cut to the chase.

“Your dad just fired us.”

**tbc**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all gonna hate this chapter but it has to be done. Peace and love!
> 
> And sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
